Have Mercy
by blaszczu2500
Summary: What would happen if the students from the Boarding School heard Citizen Z transmission about Murphy? What would happen if Clem, AJ, Marlon, Louis and Violet left the Boarding School in order to find Murphy? What would happen if they joined Roberta Warren and her group? First chapter takes place at the beginning of season 2. CANCELLED!
1. The Murphy

**I don't own The Walking Dead and Z Nation.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar errors. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

The group of the Ericson's Boarding School was having a breakfast as the familiar voice to most of them sounded in the radio.

" _This is Citizen Z broadcasting on all frequencies_." Came an unkown voice from the radio.

"Oh! It's Citizen Z!" Willy stated as he hopped off his seat and walked over to the table with the radio on.

"Great. I was waiting for his next transmission." Violet said as she made her way to the radio.

"Can we go and listen to his transmission Clem?" AJ asked.

"Sure we can, kiddo." Clementine replied as she hopped off her seat.

"We love his transmissions." Marlon told her.

"Yeah. He plays some good music." Louis stated, "Have you ever heard of him?"

"No.'' Clementine said with a shook of her head as they made their way to the radio.

What they heard, shocked them.

" _This is an emergency broadcast. Repeat. This is an emergency broadcast. Literally life and death for the human race. Now there's a man traveling among you. He's the only human known to have survived a zombie bite. His blood has the antibodies to create a vaccine. Now it is imperative that he be transported alive to the Centers for Disease Control Lab in California. His name is Murphy. Last seen in Fort Collins, Colorado. Six foot two. Dark hair. Numerous bite marks on torso. Known to control zombies. Should be considered armed and dangerous. Keep alive at all costs. Repeat. Keep him alive at all costs. The Centers for Disease Control is offering an enormous bounty for Murphy's safe delivery to be paid in whatever form you desire, as well as being first in line for any cure developed. If you can hear this broadcast. Save humanity. Save yourself. Find Murphy._ " Citizen Z said before ending his transmission.

The group was spechless for a minute before Violet spoke up, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Yeah. I agree." Aasim agreed.

"I don't think he would joke about something like that." Willy stated.

"Yeah. I agree. Joking about the cure in these times is just not right." Louis agreed.

"Where's Fort Collins?" AJ asked.

"It's not far from here." Marlon replied.

"Yeah. About 5 kilometres." Louis added.

"I'm going there" Clementine said, after hearing Louis words, "It they can make a cure out of his guy's cure. It's worth a try."

"So. You're going to go? All by yourself." Ruby asked.

"No. She's not." AJ said.

"Yeah." Marlon agreed, walking towards Clem.

"I'm coming too" Louis agreed, stepping forward, "You could use some extra hands if it turns out to be true."

"Whatever, make it five." Violet said, joining them.

"All right. So the five of us is going to after Murphy." Marlon said.

"Let's get ready.'' Clementine said as she and AJ made their way into the school, followed Louis, Marlon and Violet.

Several minutes later was ready to go. Clementine and AJ stood by the gate as they watched how the other members of their expedition to Fort Collins were saying their goodbye to the members of the Boarding School. Louis was talking Aasim, Violet was talking with Tenn and Marlon was talking with Brody who looked like she was going to have another panic attack.

"You know it's too dangerous Marlon!" Brody said nervously, "What will happen if these people who took Minnie and Sophia come back? Huh? What will do?"

"They won't." Marlon replied.

"How do you know that?" Brody asked.

"I'm sure that they're going to go after Murphy too." Marlon replied, "So, they won't bother us anymore."

"Fine... I believe you." Brody said.

"Keep them safe." Marlon told her as he moved to Clementine and AJ by the gate, followed by Violet and Louis. The gate opened the and the group walked through the entrace towards Fort Collins.

They took their last look at the school before disappearing in the forest.

* * *

The group from the School has just arrived a the Fort Collins. The first thing they noticed that a lot of people was there. Marlon recognized some of them because a group that took Sophie and Minnie a year ago was there. He sighed in relief because they were not going back to the school, at least for now.

"I've never seen so many people in one place." AJ stated, looking around.

"I guess they're here to find Murphy just as we." Clementine said.

"You think?" Violet asked sarcastically.

"Let's just find this Murphy guy and get the hell out of this city." Marlon exclaimed.

"Amen to that." Louis agreed.

Suddenly, they heard a music, coming from the strip club. They looked at each other and nodded. They walked into the strip-club where they saw a few people and zombies inside. Most of the people sat on the chairs. One woman stood before the scratch table and the blue skinned man stood on the scene. The zombies stood in a place as if there was no human in the room

"Sorry to interrupt your party." Violet said, causing everyone in the room to look at her and her friends from the Boarding School.

"What are kids doing in here?" the Blue Skinned Man said.

"We're looking for a person named Murphy." Marlon exclaimed.

"The monsters... they're not attacking us." AJ remarked.

"Because this guy is "The Murphy" kiddo." Violet told him as she looked up at Murphy, "Am I right?"

"I'm not this "Murphy" guy but If I was him I'd probably laugh at you." Murphy told them, "Four teenagers and a kid taking him to California?"

Before someone from the Boarding School could respond a man which looked like he was born in Mexico with his gun in ready.

"Oh, god. Another one?'' Murphy asked, annoyed.

"Is this a private show or can anybody watch?' the Mexican Guy asked as a few people in the building (including Clem and Violet) tried to pull this weapons out, "Leave your weapons right where they are. Don't make me have to shoot anybody. There's enough zombies in this world already."

"What do you want?" Murphy asked.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Murphy, would it?" the Mexican Guy wanted to know.

"Nope." Murphy replied.

"Lot of people looking for you." The Mexican Guy remarked.

"That so?" Murphy asked.

"This man he's our prisoner." the Black Skinned woman replied.

"Well he's my prisoner now." The Mexican Guy said.

"No." Clementine said, aiming her pistol a the Mexican Guy, "He's our prisoner."

"Yeah. What she said." Marlon agreed, aiming his bow at the people in front of him.

"Uh no. Sorry. She's right. We got dibs on him." The guy with a beard said, stepping forward.

"Yeah. And we're taking him to California." The red haired woman added.

"No, you're not. He's coming with me." the Mexican Guy argued.

"No. You're wrong "Taco". He's coming with us." Violet argued.

"Where will you take me anyway?" Murphy wanted to know.

"To CDC." Louis replied as he had his chair leg in ready.

"To the highest bidder." the Mexican Guy began, "CDC in California aren't the only ones willing to pay for his blood."

"Why does everybody always talk about me like I am not standing right here?" Murphy whispered to himself, "You know there's only one problem with all of your plans for The Murphy. I ain't going anywhere with any of you." Then, he pointed at the woman behind the scratch table, "Hit it!"

The woman did as she was told to. She turned the music on and the zombies inside the building started to move towards . Murphy and the woman who turned the music on quickly fleed from the building as the other took down every zombie, one by one.

"We have to get out of here." Marlon stated.

"Yeah. I can't stand this music." Violet agreed as the group from the School ran out of the building, "Even Louis music is better than this."

"It's the first time you said something nice about my music." Louis stated as they ran into the streets.

"What do we do now?" Clementine asked.

"We promised something to our friends at the school." Marlon began, "We're going to find Murphy. Get him to California and they're going to make the vaccine and save the world."

"You're the boss here." Louis said.

"Does any of you have a clue where Murphy went?" Violet asked as a car drove past them.

"He went that way." Clementine said as the group ran after the car.

Suddenly, the car stopped and four men who had their face covered by a skeleton mask got out of it. They started to shot at the Mexican Guy and the group from strip club who apparently followed him. He quickly shot them down, one by one before running forward, probably after Murphy. The group of teens and the group from the strip club wanted to follow him but they were stopped by another group of men in the masks.

Both groups hid behind a car. Well, almost everyone because one of the men from the group from the strip club ran to the closest corner.

"10k! Go find Murphy!" the Black Skinned woman from the strip club shouted as 10k passed the corner.

"Louis! Go after him! I'll cover you!" Clementine shouted as she leaned out of the cover and started to a shot at the man who was shooting at them. Louis nodded as he ran after 10k.

"You kids were joking when you declared that you want to take Murphy to California." The red haired woman stated.

"We did not left our camp and walk 5 miles here to joke around with people." Violet told them.

"Alright. Now listen to me. This city is a war zone. It'd be better for our groups if we stick together, at least until we'll find Murphy." the Dark Skinned woman explained.

"Sounds good to me.'' Marlon said back, "But at first we have to know your names"

"Roberta Warren. The guy with the beard is Doc, the redhead is Addy, a man next to her is Mack and the man who passed the corner is 10k. Also the woman with Murphy is named Cassandra." Warren introduced her group to them.

"Why 10k?" AJ wanted to know.

"We'll explain when we'll get Murphy." Warren replied.

"I'm Marlon. The guy who went after 10k is Louis, the blond girl is Violet, the other girl is Clementine and the kid is AJ." Marlon introduced his group to them.

"Guys..." Doc said, "Introduction will have to wait."

"What do you mean... Oh shit." Clementine said as she poked her head out of the corner to see a man who was aiming a rocket launcher at them. The two groups quickly ran out of their cover at the man fired the rocket which hit the car, causing it to explode.

Louis had just reached 10k who was staring in shock at Cassandra and Murphy. Louis wondered why 10k was staring at them with shock so he sneaked up to him to see that Cassandra has bitten into someone's neck, then they both glanced over at their right side to see a man with a rocket launcher. He fired the rocket at them. Louis and 10k collapsed on the ground as Murphy and Cassandra fled from the scene.

Louis and 10k layed there for a minute before Doc and Marlon came for them. The picked them up and took them to cover where the rest of the group was.

"Where are we?" Louis asked.

"Don't worry, kid. We got you now." Doc replied.

"What?!" Louis and 10K asked at the same time.

"He said we got you now!" Marlon replied.

"I can't hear you!" Louis and 10K said at the same time.

"This is insane!" Violet stated, looking around.

"Why the hell is everybody shooting at everybody?!" Addy asked.

"Cuz Murphy's the golden goose!" Mack replied as he fired two bullets at the two men who ran past them.

"We're sitting ducks here." Clementine stated,

"She's right. We're gonna have to split up into groups and keep moving." Warren replied, turning her attention to the group.

"What?!" Louis and 10K asked.

"I think they're deaf." Doc stated.

"Doc. Marlon. You take them with you. You guys, get to the alley and cut east and advance north." Warren told Doc and Marlon who nodded, "Mack, Addy and Violet, you guys take the westside. We'll flush him out."

"Well well what about the bounty hunters?" Doc asked.

"Kill them too! On my call. We'll cover you." Warren replied, "Three, two, one."

Doc and Marlon grabbed Louis and 10K and ran out of the cover as the rest of the group covered them.

"Ahhh!" Addy cried in pain as she got hit in the arm.

"Addy! Are you hit?" Warren asked as Addy leaned against the car.

"Yeah, I'm good." Addy replied.

"We got to get you movin'!" Warren said as she and Clementine leaned out of the cover, "Ready?"

Addy, Mack and Violet nodded before running out of the cover. Warren and Clem covered them until they were gone, then the two of them and AJ ran out of the cover into the battlefield.

* * *

Addy, Mack and Violet were running through the town as they were chased by a few zombies. Suddenly, the zombies stopped to chase them and ran into the hotel that was nearby.

"Murphy?" Addy asked them.

"That's what I'm thinking." Mack replied.

"Who else can control them?" Violet said as they made their way inside the hotel. Once, they were inside they looked around before walking along the hallway. After a minute they heard a scream.

"Go." Addy said as they moved towards the scream.

Doc, Marlon, Louis and 10K were moving towards the same hotel. Doc was on the front of them, hidding behind a car as the rest was hidden behind another car a few metres away from him. He took a look around before giving the rest a signal that they can move forward. Marlon, Louis and 10k did as they were told to. They quickly made their way forward and took a cover behind another car. Soon enough, Doc joined them.

"Murphy?!" 10K and Louid asked.

"Shhh." Marlon shushed them

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." Doc replied, "Ready? Go." He said before running out of the cover, towards the hotel.

Addy was hidding behind the wall as one of the bounty hunters was slowly getting closer to her. The person who was getting closer to her stopped for a moment because he heard something on his left side. He quickly walked through the doors. Addy sighed in relief as she left her hidding place before a zombie attacked her. Addy fought back the undead as she tried to pull her pistol out. Finally she managed to throw the undead on the ground and she could pull out her pistol. She fired three bullets at the undead but unfortunely none of them hit the undead in the head. She once again started to fight the undead before Violet stabbed it in the head with by meat cleaver.

"Thanks." Addy said as Violet nodded.

"Let's go." Mack told them as they followed him.

Warren, Clementine and AJ were watching how the Mexican Guy was chased out of the petrol station by Cassandra. Cassandra was really confusing to Clem and AJ because she acted more like a zombie than a human. They even asked Warren about that but she told them that she'll explain later. They wanted to move forward before a sniper fired one bullet at them.

"AJ. Stay here." Clementine said as she and Warren leaned out of the cover and each of them fired one bullet at the sniper who quickly fled because she was afraid that she will exploded into pieces. After that, Warren, Clem and AJ fled from the scene as well, probably after the Mexican Guy.

Doc, Marlon, Louis and 10K were still carefully moving forward to the hotel. They stopped for a minute behind the car.

"The Zs must've followed him inside. But I think I know a back entrance." Doc told them.

"Great. It'll be safer." Marlon said back as they both turned around to Louis and 10K.

"Can you hear anything we're saying?" Doc asked them.

"What?!" 10K asked.

"I can't hear you!" Louis said.

"Jesus! This is ridiculous! What the hell are we doing here?" Doc asked as he facepalmed.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Marlon asked as Doc nodded as the window of the car behind which they were hidding was destroyed by a bullet of the same sniper who met Clementine, Warren and AJ.

"All right, ready? I'll cover. You run." Doc asked as they nodded, "One. Two. Three. Go."

Marlon, Louis and 10K were about to run to the hotel but the sniper almost shot them. They quickly hide behind the car, one again.

"Damn. Someone's got us pinned." Doc stated.

10K picked up a piece of metal that was nearby and showed it to the sniper who fired the bullet at as Marlon poked his head out to see where the sniper was.

"Sniper." 10K stated.

"Great." Doc said back.

"Second floor. Seventh window from the right." Marlon exclaimed.

"You think you can take him out?" Doc asked as Marlon and 10K nodded. He and Louis ran out of the cover into the hotel, then they went upstairs to the second floor and started to walk along the windows. They stopped by the sixth window, "You'll stay here." He said to Louis before whispering, "Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of their country."

He walked into the room through the window and then into hallway. He carefully poked his head out to see a sniper fire the bullet and Marlon and 10K. He rushed into the room and was about to fire the bullet at the sniper but unfortunely his pistol did not fire.

"Damn it!" He shouted before throwing his pistol at the sniper. He charged at him and shoved him against the wall. Unfortunely the sniper was much stronger than Doc. The sniper kicked him in the stomach. Doc quickly kicked him in the stomach as well before looking around the room for a weapon. He spotted a glass bottle so he quickly picked it up, " Where are we going, man?" He asked the sniper who drew his knife.

"Come on! You want some of this?!" the Sniper asked before Doc slammed the glass bottle on his face. He collapsed on the floor and Doc got onto him, then Doc punched him in the face one time before choking the sniper who fought back and punched Doc three times in the stomach, causing Doc to fall on the ground. The sniper got onto him, punched him three times and started to choke him.

Doc would probably die if it wasn't for Louis who hit the sniper in the back with his chairleg. The sniper cried in pain before Louis hit him, once again. The sniper collapsed on the ground as Doc stood up, picked up the knife which belonged to the sniper and stabbed him in the neck.

'Thanks." Doc said as he leaned against the wall and started to breath heavily.

"You're welcome." Louis said back as he leaned against the wall as well.

"What's up, Doc?" Murphy said as he ran through the room.

"Murphy!" Doc shouted as 10K and Marlon ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" 10K asked, approaching them with Marlon.

"Murphy, he's here." Doc replied.

"He's in the building?" Marlon asked.

"He just took off." Louis told them as he and 10K helped Doc get up, then they moved to the doors and were about to follow Murphy but several zombies were in the hallway.

"Give me a break." Doc said as Marlon closed the door.

"Doc!" 10K shouted as the sniper turned into the undead. He quickly aimed his weapon at him and shot him in the head.

Warren, Clementine and AJ were walking along the hallway of the hotel, looking for Murphy as one of the bounty hunters suprised them. The three of them quickly took a cover behind the wall.

"I'd say turn back. But my men'll be coming up those stairs any second. So any way you look at it, you're in a tight spot." Bounty Hunter told them as Warren and Clementine checked how many bullets do they have left, "How many left? Cuz I'm doing great over here!"

"I'm empty." Clementine said to Warren.

"Stay here. I'll take care of him." Warren said back as she rushed forward, firing the bullets towards the bounty hunter, hitting him in the leg.

"Son of a bitch! Yep, that stung. Oh! I'm gonna have to do bad things to you before I kill you!" Bounty Hunter said as he leaned out of his cover and fired the whole magazine at the hallway. It was when Warren ran out of her cover and tried to attack Bounty Hunter who was faster than her and punched her with the of his weapon.

"Shit." Clementine cursed as she drew her knife out, "AJ. Stay here. I'll take care of him."

Clem charged out of her cover and ran towards the Bounty Hunter who hit in the head by someone. Bounty Hunter collapsed on the ground as the person who happened to be the Mexican Guy beat him to death with a bat.

"Thanks." Warren told him, standing up from the floor as AJ joined them, "We got to go up. I'm out. So is she."

The Mexican Guy pulled two pistol out and handed them to Clementine to Warren.

"Who are you anyway?" Clementine asked.

''Javier Vasquez." Vasquez replied as they started to run along the hallway.

Addy, Mack and Violet were running away from the zombies through the hallway. Mack was in the front. He ran into the room and went down the stairs. Violet and Addy wanted to follow him but there were too many Z's in the room so they continued to run along the hallway.

Warren, Clementine, AJ and Vasquez were running along the hallway. A few zombies charged at them but they killed them without any problems.

"Follow us!" Warren shouted as they ran past Doc, 10K, Marlon and Louis who joined them as they made their way to the roof, "He's there." She said as he pointed at Murphy who was standing on the edge of the roof, "Hey. It's over."

"Yep. I'm done." Murphy said as took a step forward.

"Hey, hey, hey." Warren said to him as she moved towards him.

"Don't. Don't" Murphy ordered, stopping her.

"What good is this gonna do?" Warren asked him.

"Good? What's it matter? What's the point?" Murphy asked.

"Come on, man. We don't have time for this." Warren told him.

"I do. I got all the time in the world." Murphy said back.

"Listen. I'm not your goddamn shrink. We did not come this far for you..." Warren told him.

"Oh my God. Do you even listen to yourself? Doesn't that get old? Saying that?" Murphy wanted to know.

"No." Warren replied as Murphy ran forward and jumped off the roof, "No!" She shouted as she made her way to the edge to see that Murphy into the pool full of zombies and was still alive, "Back down!"

Mack was fighting off several zombies at once in the room as Violet and Addy tried to find a way how to save him. Finally, the found the doors which were leading to the room where Mack was but it was locked by a padlock. Addy fired the bullet at it, causing the door to open. What she was Mack who was being killed by the zombies. Blood began to pour out of his mouth as he shot her one last smile before closing his eyes, for the last time. Addy shot him in the head so he wouldn't change into the undead before she and Violet run back in the streets.

After a few minutes they spotted Murphy who opened the garage and got into the van that was in it. He drove out of the garage and spotted Cassandra who was running towards him.

"C'mon! Get in!" He shouted before Addy broke the window with the back of her baseball bat and pulled him out of the car. She head-butted him, causing him to fall on the ground. She got onto him and began to punch him and Violet just stood there and watched before Cassandra came running to them and growling. She wanted to jump at Addy and attack her but she was stopped by Murphy and Vasquez who was pointing his pistol at her.

"That's enough!" Warren shouted as she grabbed Addy.

"What the hell?! What I ever do to her?!" Murphy asked in confusion.

"You okay? Where's Mack? Where's Mack?!" Warren asked Addy who started to cry.

''The undead got him." Violet replied as Warren let Addy go. The readheaded survivor stared at Murphy for several seconds before getting into the van. The others stayed outside for a moment. Marlon handed Doc a rope who use it to tied up Murphy before the two of them got into the van, followed by Cassandra, 10K, Marlon, Louis and Violet.

"Can't go west. Dust storm is kicking up all that fallout. Gotta outrun that cloud." Vasquez said.

"Yeah." Warren said with a nod as Vasquez got himself into the van.

"Let's go inside AJ." Clementine told AJ.

"But I'm sick of the road." AJ said back.

"I know, kiddo." Clementine said to him, "But we need to go with these people. I think you know why."

"Yes. We can get rid of the monsters thanks to the blue man." AJ replied.

"Yeah. Clementine smiled as they both got into the van.

"Damn." Warren whispered to herself as she got into the van and drove off towards California.

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	2. Getting to know the Group

**I don't own The Walking Dead and Z Nation.**

One day has passed since Clementine, AJ, Louis, Marlon and Violet joined Roberta Warren and her group in their mission to get a man named Alvin Murphy to California. Currently the group was staying in an old abandoned house for the night. Everyone were doing their own activities in the house. Doc was talking with 10K and Addy, Cassandra was sitting on the floor next to Murphy who was sitting on the chair, Vasquez was sitting on the couch next to Warren who was sharpening her machete, AJ was drawing something on a piece of paper (he had pencils and paper because the group found them somewhere in this house) and the teens from the Boarding School sat by one table.

"Guys? You know what time is it?" Louis suddenly said, pulling out his card deck, "It's a time to finish our cardgame." He said as he pointed at the living where the rest of the group was, "Also there'll be more than four of us, right?"

There was no answer.

"C'mon guys. We just wanna get to you know guys." Louis told them.

"Fine." Warren said as she put her machete down on the table, "I'll play with you."

''Great." Louis said as Warren took a seat next to Clementine.

"So, what game do we play?" Warren wanted to know.

"War." Louis replied.

"Do you know how to play it?' Violet asked as Louis

"Yeah. I know," Warren replied.

''I win." Violet smiled, "So, about Murphy. How long have you been together? I don't think you were taking him to California ever since he was bitten."

"You're right about that." Warren replied, "He wasn't alone when we met him. He was with a soldier named Hammond. He was taking Murphy to California since Murphy was bitten. He was killed by a baby zombie not long after we came across them."

"A zombie baby?" Louis asked in confusion.

"Believe it or not but It's true." Warren replied, "We also came across a zombie bear, once.'' she added as they flipped cards. This time Louis was the one who won.

"Booyah." He said before asking, "Why 10K? I was wondering why he calls himself like that since yesterday."

"He calls himself this way because his goal is to kill 10,000 zombies." Warren replied.

"Damn." Violet said.

"That's a bold task." Marlon stated, "How much he has killed so far?"

"Over three thousand, I guess." Warren replied with a shrug of her shoulders as they flipped cards. This time, Clementine was the one who won.

"Hey I won. My question is worst injury you ever witnessed." Clementine asked.

"I saw a walker get hit in the head so had, both of him eyesballs fell out. Pretty cool." Violet replied.

"I saw someone have their intestined pulled all the way out. Like, ALL the way. It goes on for a while. We got a lot of guys." Louis replied.

"Once, Addy was forced to watch a man get his own meat cut off his leg." Warren replied.

"Really?" Violet asked as her eyes widened, "What happened?"

"We came across a group of cannibals. Casandra used to be one of them. She left because she didn't want to live like that anymore." Warren replied, "What about you Clem?"

"I once saw a guy get his head beaten with a crowbar. Badly there wasn't even any skin left. But it doesn't matter. He deserved it." Clementine replied as they flipped cards. This time Warren was the one who won.

"My question is about AJ." Warren began, "Where are his parents?"

"His dad was killed by the same man who got his head beaten with a crowbar and his mom died a few days after the birth." Clementine replied.

"I guess that's why the guy deserved the beating." Warren stated, "You have been taking care of this since their deaths?"

"Yes." Clementine said wth a nod.

"You're doing a great job, so far." Warren told her.

"Thanks. I'm trying my best." Clementine smiled.

"I don't know If I should ask this question." Louis said, rubbing his head, nervously.

"Just ask it." Warren told him.

"Ever had to kill someone you love?" Louis asked.

"Yes." Warren replied, "His name was Charles Garnett. He was our leader after Hammond got killed by the zombie baby. He was shot down by the crazy priest who thought that the zombies were people who ressurected just like Jesus Christ. He'd kill us all if it wasn't for Murphy who tried to convice that he was a messiah. The people of the priest were conviced unlike their leader who wanted to pull a bullet in Murphy's heart. Garnett covered Murphy with his body and he was the one that got shot. He changed into a zombie and was the one who gave him mercy."

"Sorry to hear that. I was forced to kill someone I really cared about too." Clementine said sadly before flipping cards. This time Marlon was the one who won.

"Was Murphy always blue?" Marlon asked.

"No. He shed his skin." Warren replied.

"He shed his what?" Louis asked in confusion.

"What? Really?" Clementine asked in confusion.

"Yup." Warren replied with a nod, "Perharps vaccine is thing that caused it."

After that, they flipped cards. Violet was the one who won.

"Victory Violet." Violet said , "Who were you behind all of this happened?"

"I was a lieutenant in the national guard." Warren replied.

"National Guard?" Marlon asked, "Did ever came across a guy named Carl Jackson?"

"No." Warren replied with as shook of her head, "Why are you asking me about him?"

"He was my uncle." Marlon replied, "We hung out a lot before I was transfered to the Boarding School. Wonder where is he now."

They flipped the cards, once again. This time Louis was the one who won, "I'm the best card player ever."

"Just ask the damn question." Violet said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright. What is the funniest thing you've ever seen during the apocalypse?" Louis asked.

"We once that Doc had died. I aimed my pistol at him and fired. He was lucky that I missed because he was still alive." Warren laughed. The rest of the table laughed as well before flipping their last cards. Warren was the one who won, "Where were you before we came across each other in the strip club?"

"You mean our camp?" Marlon asked.

"Yes." Warren said with a nod.

"Well, we had a camp in the Boarding School we used to attend before this apocalypse happened." Marlon began, "When this all began the adults left us there to die but as you can see we're not dead. It was hard but we survived. A few days ago we found Clem and AJ, then we heard Citizen Z transmission and now we're here with you guys."

"Actually Clementine is the one that stepped forward when Citizen Z told us about Murphy." Violet added, "Honestly thought that this it was a joke."

Then, there was a silence for several seconds.

"I guess the game has come to an end." Louis said dramatically, breaking the silence.

"Thanks for the game." Warren said as she hopped off the chair and walked back into the living-room.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter (which will be longer than this one).**


	3. Zombie Road

**I don't own The Walking Dead and Z Nation.**

 **Damn, this chapter is longer than I thought I'd be.**

 **Also I'm sorry if you find any grammar errors. I'm still learning English because It's not my first language.**

The group marched along the fields and hills.

"We are going the wrong direction." Murphy spoke up, "Again."

"You left us no choice." Warren said with a shrug of her shoulder,"Too much fallout in the West. Again."

"Yeah. It amazes me that we haven't seen those nuclear rockets." Marlon stated

"That was not my fault." Murphy told them.

"Murphy, don't make me have to explain the term "failsafe doomsday weapon" again." Doc told him, "Please."

"How do you even know California's still there?" Murphy asked as he stopped.

"You're looking ripe. You better hope it's still there." Vasquez replied as he pushed Murphy forward, "Move."

"Let's get moving asshole." Violet added, "We want to get you to California as fast is possible."

"You are not the boss of me." Murphy said, "And neither are you, blondie." He pointed at Warren who stood beside Vasquez and Violet, "She is."

"I can handle this." Warren said to Vasquez and Violet as she pushed Murphy forward, "Move."

"Gladly." Murphy said back as he started to walk forward.

"You'll get used to him." Warren assured them.

"I hope so. He's getting more annoying than Brody's dreams about going on the road trip around the country." Violet said as they followed Murphy.

"Ironically you ended up going on a road trip to California while she stayed behind in the school." Clementine stated.

"Yeah. You can say that." Violet smiled.

"Wonder what are they doing, right now." Louis asked.

"They're probably wondering if we found Murphy.'' Clementine replied.

''That's rather obvious, Clem." Violet stated.

"Oh, looky here." They heard Warren say as the group saw a burning car on the road. She stopped on the edge of the hill as 10K handed his sniper to her so, she could take a look on the road through the telescope.

"What are we gonna do about her?" AJ asked, pointing at Cassandra who was doing a massage to Murphy who sat on the stome.

"Cassandra?" Clementine asked.

"Yes. She's acting more like a monster than a human." AJ replied.

"Maybe there's a way back for her, when we get to California." Clementine told him.

"Maybe." AJ replied as they made their way to Warren who was observing the road through the telescope in 10K's sniper-rifle with and 10K who stood beside her.

"What is it?" Clementine asked as the truck drove along the road.

"I dunno." Warren replied.

"Is that some kind of post apocalyptic wagon train?" Doc asked.

"Well it ain't the 3:10 to Yuma." Warren replied.

"The truck is not alone on the road." Louis stated as he spotted a car, following the truck. Suddenly, a man leaned out of the burning car and started to shot at them. The truck and the car had stopped as the group watched the whole happening from the hill.

"Don't get out of the truck." Marlon said.

"It's gonna be a slaughter." Addy stated.

"No shit." Violet said.

"Can't expect to travel through a valley without an ambush." Came Murphy's voice, "Didn't nobody ever watch westerns growing up?''

"I never watched TV, sir." AJ told him.

"Oh, right." Murphy said back.

"Look." Clementine said as the quad drove towards the truck and the car, "Someone is coming."

Then, the people got out from the truck and the car with their guns in ready. They started to shot at the man behind the burning car and the quad drove along the road and it's driver was shooting at the people from the car and the truck, killing some of them in the process.

"Looks like they're holding off for now." Doc stated.

"Not bad for a bunch of sitting ducks." Warren laughed.

"Well, you think we should, I dunno, help them?" Clementine asked as Vasuqez lowered 10K's sniper and said.

"Think less like a missionary and more like a mercenary. Let's wait and steal the vehicles from the victor." He said.

"We may not be able to save the world. But maybe we can save them." Warren told him as she handed the sniper rifle back to 10K, "You, 10K and Marlon that way. Addy, Clem, Vi you're with me. Doc, Louis you watch him, her and AJ." She said as the group made their way to the fight. Warren and her group hid behind a large rock as Vasquez and his group were slowly walking forward.

Warren leaned out of the cover and tried to shot the guy behind the burning guy down who quickly hid behind his cover, looking around as he signaled his friend of the quad who sped off towards him but never reached his friend because he was shot down by 10K, then he guy behind the car tried to make his way out before Marlon loosened one arrow which landed in his head.

"That's one way to play it." Vasquez told them.

Back at the hill Cassandra and Murphy rised from the stone because they heard a strange noise. AJ noticed that and made his way to them to see what had happened, "What happened? Did you heard a monster?"

"We heard nothing.'' Murphy replied, "Beat it, kid."

AJ did as he was told to. He walked away from from them and made his way to Doc and Louis who waved at Murphy and Cassandra before all of them started to walk towards the rest of their group.

Back on the road Warren, Clementine and Vasquez made their way to the person who seemed to be a leader of these people.

"I'll get this On your toes, people! They'll be back!" The leader declared before turning his attention to Warren, Clem and Vasquez, "Sam Custer." He said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Roberta Warren." Warren said as she shook his hand, "These two are Clementine and Vasquez."

"Your timing is what we might call fortuitous." Sam complemented them, ''We were on our way to Edmonton, trying to outrun the fallout. How 'bout you?''

"Headed East too." Clementine asked.

Warren turned her attention to Sam's truck and said, "This is quite a set up you got here."

"Yes ma'am." Sam said with a nod, "Well pre-Z, I used to run long haul. Diesel's easier to get these days." He pointed at the car behind them, " My son and I rebuilt the Charger from the ground up. The Comet, I used to drive to high school my senior year. My son and I were gonna rebuild that '49 Willis Jeep. But this is my retirement now. The refugees have shelter, and we carry what we need when we find it."

Suddenly, an odd looking guy came up to them, making Vasquez drew his pistol out, "Hey, you are one badass lady." He told Warren, "You you you were like Boom! Just stone cold kill-ah."

"Call him Wrecking Ball, my sister's boy." Sam said as "Wrecking Ball" walked off, "Cheese slid off that cracker a long time ago. And he fits in pretty well these days though."

"What's in Edmonton?" Warren asked.

"Peace. Tranquility." Sam replied as he pulled out a postcard of Edmonton. " And freezing temperatures. Zombies hate the cold. We're gonna be safe there. All of us. Together."

"You sound like Christa and Kenny. They wanted to go to Wellington because it was cold there and the walkers hate the cold.'' Clementine stated, "Unfortunely I was split up with both of them. I was split up with Christa when were attacked by some bandits in the forest and I split up with Kenny when we reached Wellington because there was no place for him there. Normally I'd leave with him but I decided to stay Wellington for AJ."

"Sorry to hear that." Sam said.

"What about them?" Warren asked as he pointed at the wagon with sick people which were being treated by Addy and Violet.

"They're dying. Radiation." Sam replied, "My job is to get everybody to Edmonton. Now you're welcome to come along with us. You're not gonna get far out here on foot. And to be honest with you, we could use the fire power."

10K, Doc, Louis, Marlon and AJ were leaning against the truck as the young woman came up to them.

"You guys need some more water?" She asked, holding a bottle of water. 10K and Marlon nodded as Doc and Louis shook their heads. She poured some water into Marlon's and 10K cups. She also smiled at them, which Doc and Louis didn't fail to notice.

"You're a heroes, guys." Doc said to Marlon and 10K as he and Louis ate a cream of shroom from the cans.

"You know you can have soup." Wrecking Ball said to Doc and Louis, approaching them, "You know you just add water."

"Cream of shrooms, dude." Louis said, "Water just dilutes the flavor."

"Yeah, what he said." Doc agreed with a nod.

"You sure you don't want some?" Wrecking Ball asked.

"I had minestrone loaf for breakfast." 10K replied.

"Yeah, same here." Marlon agreed with 10K as Wrecking Ball made his way to Murphy and sat next to him.

"Hydration?" He asked.

"Is there somewhere else you can sit?" Murphy asked.

"Yep." Wrecking Ball said as he stood up and walked away from Murphy.

"Kill 'em all and take their stuff." Warren said to Clem, Violet, Addy and Vasquez as they discussed about joining Sam's group.

"I already know what you think." Addy began, "We got strength in numbers. Food, water, shelter. It certainly beats walking, but.."

"But what?" Warren asked.

"The sick." Violet replied, "We highly doubt they're gonna make it to wherever it is that they're going."

"Edmonton." Vasquez replied

"That medical wagon is a zombie bomb waiting to go off." Warren stated as Addy and Violet nodded.

* * *

Marlon, Vasquez, 10K, and two members of Sam's group pushed the car off the road, then they started to walk towards the rest as 10K heard a strange noise. He quickly pulled his sniper out and aimed it at the place from which the sounds came from.

"10K. There's nothing in there." Marlon stated.

"I know I heard something." 10K said back, slowly lowering his sniper-rifle.

"You're sure?" Marlon asked as 10K nodded, "Maybe it was just an animal."

"Maybe you're right." 10K said as they made their way to the rest of the group.

"Three days ago we tangled with some bounty hunters" Sam exclaimed.

"Bounty hunters, huh?" Murphy asked.

"We don't want to kill you," they said. "We're just thirsty," they said. But I think they were out of their minds. They kept rambling on about some half-zombie half-man with telekinetic powers. Like a world overrun with zombies isn't strange enough." Sam replied.

"Yeah those those crazy rumors." Doc agreed with a nod.

"Let's get on the road." Sam declared, "Saddle up! Edmonton awaits!"

"Those guys were nuts." Wrecking Ball said to Louis, Doc and Murphy as the rest walked off, Being able to control zombies with your mind, I mean how badass would that be."

"Supremely badass." Louis agreed as he patted Murphy's back.

"Oh he's a badass." Doc agreed.

"You know I hear he can levitate." Murphy said, sarcastically.

"Oooh levitate?" Wrecking Ball asked as Murphy nodded, "You guys wanna levitate, I got what you need. Z weed."

"Z weed?" Doc asked, suprised as Wrecking Ball nodded.

Several minutes later the group was preparing for the road as Wrecking Ball, Murphy, Doc and Louis were getting high in Wrecking Ball's car.

"Wow, Wrecking Ball. Color me impressed." Doc told him.

"The best weed I smoked in my life." Louis stated, "Because it's my first time."

"Seriosly? First time?'' Doc asked as Louis nodded, "You know what, kid? I got stoned with a zombie once."

"What? Are you serious?" Louis asked.

"Yeah." Doc replied, "I swear he caught a buzz too."

"Where'd you say you got this?" Louis asked Wrecking Ball.

"I heard they grow it in this abandoned agro lab in Minneapolis." Wrecking Ball replied, "They use zombies for compost."

"No way." Doc and Louis said, almost in unison.

"That's the story as told to me. I heard they're working on an herbal zombie cure too." Wrecking Ball added.

"A lab in Minneapolis, huh?" Murphy asked, interested by Wrecking Ball's words.

"Hey. Wrecking Ball." Sam, knocking the window.

"Jesus. All right, hey. Just be cool. I got this." Wrecking Ball as he opened the window, "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

"Let's go." Sam replied as he opened the doors, "Now."

"Okay." Wrecking Ball as he got out of the car, followed by the rest.

"Look at me." Sam said to Wrecking Ball who did as he was told to, "A jet airliner departs Toronto headed for O'Hare."

"Excuse me, stewardess? Will there be snack service on this flight?" Murphy joked as Doc and Louis laughed at his joke.

"The plane develops catastrophic engine trouble. The pilot puts it down in Lake Erie. The wreckage straddles the international border. Now, according to maritime law how many of the survivors get buried in Canada?" Sam asked.

"Okay, there's there's 150 passengers. There's 20 in first class." Wrecking Ball began before he came to a realization, "Wait You don't bury survivors."

Sam rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Murphy, "You! Look at me. You don't look right to me."

"I don't know how I look, but I feel pretty good." Doc whispered to Murphy who laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Louis added as the three of them bursted into laughter.

"Your friend is gonna have to ride in the medical wagon with the sick." Sam told Warren as Murphy stopped to laugh at those words.

"Whoa, whoa, what? I don't even get a riddle?" He asked.

"We can afford compassion for the ill only because we have rules." Sam replied, "That gonna be a problem?"

Murphy opened his mouth to protest but Warren shot him an angry glare, "No. Not a problem. But will there be snacks?"

"Munchies." Doc added.

"Or cookies." Louis added before the three of them bursted into laughter, once again as Warren and Sam moved to the truck. Sam, got into the truck, Warren got into the wagon and stood next to Vasquez, Clem, Marlon, 10K and AJ, Murphy got into the wagon with the sick and Louis and Doc got into Wrecking Ball's car.

"Wagon train, ho!" Sam declared as the convoy sped off forward.

"Come on, girl." Murphy said as he stood on the edge of the wagon, "This train is leaving the station."

Cassandra who was sitting on the ground heard that and quickly ran off towards the wagon with the sick. As she ran, she noticed two people with their heads massacred, there wasn't even any skin left. Once, she reached the wagon Murphy extended his hand for her. Cassandra tried to reach her but she couldn't, then Addy walked up to Murphy and extended her hand as well. Cassandra managed to reach their hands and they both pulled her on the wagon.

"Everyone, this is Cassandra." Murphy introduced her to the sick, "Cassandra, this is... whatever. She's shy."

As the convoy drove past the sing with "ZOMBIE ROAD. NO GO" written on it Sam, Warren and the rest noticed a dead human who had his head massacred the same way as the people Cassandra saw a few minutes ago.

"You ever seen that before?" Warren noticed as she made her way to Sam.

"Things have gotten more peculiar since the nukes fell." Sam replied.

"Their brains eaten before they turned." Warren pointed out.

"Blasters eat nothing but brains." Sam replied.

"Blasters?" Warren asked.

"Killed by the blast or mutated by the radiation." Sam replied, "There's something wrong with those zombies. They hunt in packs, ugly as they are fast. They're probably watching us right now."

Warren nodded as she made her way back to Clem, Vasquez and the rest. The drove for several minutes before Vasquez noticed a zombie, running along the hills, surrounding the road.

"Warren, Clem blasters!" He said, aiming his weapon at the place where he saw blaster.

"Where? Where?" Clementine asked as she looked up at Vasquez who shrugged, then the three of them lowered their weapons.

"I'm glad I'm not on foot." Vasquez said.

"It's gonna be a long ride without no Z weed." Doc stated to Wrecking Ball as they drove after Sam's truck.

"At least we won't get thirsty huh?" Wrecking Ball said, pointing at the seat behind him.

"Louis? Why didn't you tell me?" Doc asked.

"Because I thought you already knew." Louis replied with a shrug of his shoulder before handing a water bottle to Doc.

"It's good." Doc said after taking a sip of water.

One of the men in the medical wagon oughed a few times. Violet at Addy looked at each other before handing him a bottle of water. The sick man took a sip of the water before looking up at both of them.

"Thank you." He said, "Both of you."

"Things will be better in Edmonton, okay?" Addy told him.

"It's okay. We all know what's coming." The sick man assured her.

Vasquez aimed his weapon at the hills, once again. He started to shot at the blaster who was running along the hills. This time, Clementine and Warren noticed him as well. They both joined Vasquez before the blaster collapsed on the ground, then the mutated zombie started to walk on all fours, much to their confusion.

"Clem. What is this monster, doing?" AJ asked.

"Wish I know, AJ." Clementine replied.

"Is this highway to hell the only route?" Louis asked Wrecking Ball.

"Nothing but flattened cities and zombie hordes in every direction. And so the only way to go through is just go straight through." was Wrecking Ball's reply.

10K and Marlon spotted another blaster, running along the hills. They both aimed their weapons at him. 10K was the first one to shot, but missed, then Marlon loosened an arrow at the blaster, but missed as well, then 10K took a deep breath before firing another bullet at blaster, this time he hit him in the head, getting rid of him.

"Three thousand ninety-eight." 10K counted.

"You have a long way to ten thousand." Marlon stated.

"I'll do it." 10K told him.

"What will you do, after you reach 10K?" Marlon asked.

"Change my name." 10K replied.

"20K?" Marlon asked.

"No. Jeff." 10K replied.

"Jeff? Why?" Marlon wanted to know.

"I like that name." 10K replied.

"You're one hell of a shot." They heard a woman who was offering them a water say as 10K grinned.

Murphy and Cassandra sat on the wagon with the sick. Murphy was smoking Z weed as Cassandra stared at him in curiosity, "Z weed." He said, offering Z weed to Cassandra who helped herself.

"Z weed." Cassandra said as Murphy smirked, "I feel something..." She said as she helped herself, once again while Addy and Violet stared at her and Murphy in confusion.

It was when Warren spotted two bike's, driving towards them.

"Someone's coming!" She exclaimed, aiming her pistol at them.

"AJ. Hide somewhere!" Clementine said to AJ who nodded and quickly hid behind the cover. They started to shot at the bikers who fired back at them

"Custer! Hey! Move this thing!" Warren said as she made her way to Sam.

"One mile closer to Edmonton!" Sam shouted.

"The bandits will be back!" Warren told him, "Drive!" She said, before making her way back to Vasquez and Clem. She almost fell of the truck but Vasquez grabbed her just in time.

"Thanks." Warren said.

"I owed you." Vasquez smirked.

"Who can keep track?" Warren asked as they drove past an old van where two bandits were hidding.

"Now they're starting to piss me off!" Clementine shouted as she killed one of them.

"Where are the shooters coming from?!" Warren shouted while looking around.

"Just keep firing!" Vasquez said back as he shot down one of the bandits.

"I'm out!" Warren shouted, after killing one of the bandits. Vasquez nodded and pulled out a magazine to the pistol. He throwed it at Warren who catched it and reloaded her pistol.

Murphy and Cassandra spotted two quads which were driving towards the medical.

"Everybody wants a piece of the Murphy." Murphy muttered as Addy and Violet walked over to them, then the two quads reached the wagon and started to shot at them.

"Huddle up, everybody! Get small" Addy ordered as Cassandra growled at the bandits. One of Sam's men leaned out of his cover, aimed his Mosin Nagant at the quads and started to shot at them but was shot down not long after that. Violet saw that and started to make her way to his body, ''Vi! What are you doing?'" She asked Violet.

The Blond teen didn't reply as she made her way to the dead man. She picked up the Mosin and took every bullet he had before making her way back to Addy, Murphy and Cassandra.

"He won't need it anymore." Violet replied as the quads reached Wrecking Ball's car.

"Don't slow down." Louis told Wrecking Ball as Doc pulled his pistol out.

"Pull it over! Pull the car over! We just want the car!" One of the bandits exclaimed.

"Should I pull over?" Wrecking Ball asked.

"Hell no." Doc replied with a shook of his head.

"Pull it over or be blaster food!" One of the bandits shouted as Doc fired one bullet at him. The bandit did a dodge as Wrecking Ball sped off.

"Okay, they're dropping back." Louis stated.

"All right, come on! Let's go!" One of the bandits shouted as they sped off and reached the car. Two bandits jumped of the car. Doc and Wrecking Ball gasped in fear as Louis drew his chair leg out.

"Stop the car!" One of the bandits ordered, punching the front window before Cassandra jumped on the car and but into his neck. The bandit bled to death as the other one climbed into the back seats but Louis slammed his chair leg at his head. The bandits fell out of the car.

"We gotts jump!" Doc exclaimed.

"Are you high?" Wrecking Ball asked.

"Yes, I am." Doc replied, opening the door, "But we still got to bail."

With that Doc jumped out of the car, followed by Louis and Wrecking Ball. The other two bandits got off the quad and got into the car. The car sped off, still with Cassandra on it.

"Take cover!" 10K shouted to the woman as the two two quads approached the truck. He, Marlon and the woman started to shot at them. Unfortunely the bandits managed to kill the woman and flee before 10K or Marlon could kill them.

"Son of a... You're not taking my favorite car." Sam stated as she sped off after the bandits, "My son and I bought that car from a repo man Built it from the ground up. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some common marauder steal it in broad daylight!"

"Hey." Warren said as she appeared in the window, "You got to pull over. My people... Your people are falling behind."

Sam looked at her for a second before nodding. He stopped the truck and the medical wagon stopped as well.

"Why are we stopping?" Violet asked as Addy shrugged in response.

Then, Murphy heard the same noise he heard a few times this day. He already knew what it was so, he quickly jumped off the wagon as Addy and Violet followed him, "Doc, Louis." He said to Doc, Louis and Wrecking Ball who were laying on the grass, "We need to not be here."

"Yeah? Well we're fine, Murphy." Doc said, "Thanks for asking."

"My clavicle look all right to you?" Wrecking Ball asked, holding his clavicle.

"Nobody move." Murphy said as Doc, Louis and Wrecking Ball looked behind themselves to see that the three blasters were right in front of them.

"Dammit. I don't want to die by the roadside in the dirt with a jacked up clavicle!" Wrecking Ball said as he, Doc and Louis stood up the grass and were about to run by Murphy stopped them.

"Doc. Kid. Fat guy. Don't freaking move." Murphy said before closing his eyes. He hoped that he'll make them go away but he got a headache instead.

"Can't you talk to them?" Addy asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was one of your abilities." Violet agreed.

"Addy. Vi. Go start the truck." Murphy told them.

"Why isn't it working?" Addy wanted to know.

"Girls, do as Murphy says." Doc replied.

"Wait, the Murphy?" Wrecking Ball said. His eyes widened in suprise.

Murphy extended his hand to the blasters. He hoped that this will work but, once again it did not worked. Instead of it one of the blasters seemed mad at Murphy "Crap."

"We're gonna go start the truck." Addy said as she and Violet made their way back to the truck.

"That one's mad at you, Murphy." Doc stated.

"Back to the truck. Everybody back to the truck." Murphy shouted as the ran back to the group. One of Sam's men stayed behind and fired a few bullets at the blaster from his weapon but the blasters got him eventually. Murphy, Doc, Louis and Wrecking Ball got onto the wagon with the sick as Addy and Violet started the truck and drove off, running one blaster in the process.

Back with Warren and the rest. Two of Sam's men wrapped the woman into the blanket and took her into the field as Sam watched it.

"She won't be going to Edmonton." Sam said sadly.

"Sorry for your loss." Warren said.

"We're going after my car." Sam told her.

"We need to go back for the others." Warren argued.

"Our water supply is in that car." Sam exclaimed.

"You put all of your water in one car?" Warren asked in disablief.

Sam nodded as he walked to the grave of the woman who happened to be named Athena and payed his respect.

"That man ain't right." Clementine stated as Vasquez and AJ stood beside her.

"I agree with you, but I don't want to be on foot with those things out there." Vasquez agreed.

"So we borrow a car." Warren said, approaching them

"My bounty's back there." Vasquez said.

"Your bounty?" Clementine and Warren asked in unison as Addy and Violet parked the truck behind Sam's truck. Violet and Addy got out of the truck.

"Addy. Vi." Warren said, approaching them.

"Those blaster things, they totally jammed Murphy. He haywired." Addy said.

"Nobody here is safe." Violet stated.

"We'll be rolling directly." Warren told them.

"Okay. We'll cover the medical wagon." Violet said as she and Addy made their way onto the wagon with the sick.

"Custer." Wrecking Ball said, approaching Sam, "I am so sorry. There were blasters, and the bandits they got..."

"You were supposed to protect that car!" Sam shouted angrily as he shoved Wrecking Ball against the truck, then he pointed at the grave of Athena, "And her! That's Athena!"

"Oh no, no. She was my friend. She didn't like me, but she wasn't mean to me either." Wrecking Ball said, sadly.

"Look at me. Two mothers, two daughters. They die of starvation. They turn Z! Athena's dead." Sam told Wrecking Ball.

"I can't think straight." Wrecking Ball teared.

"What happens after five minutes of..." Sam said.

"Look man! Things got pretty heavy back there." Doc interrupted him.

"Hey, pipe down, hippie!" Sam shushed him. Louis opened her mouth to say something, "And you too, dreadlock. If the radiation gets the better of you, you're a threat to the whole group."

"Minneapolis. I can go to Minneapolis. There's medicine there. I'll bring it back." Wrecking Ball offered.

"Take him to the medical wagon." Sam ordered two of his men who grabbed Wrecking Ball by his shoulder.

"No, no! I can still help!" Wrecking Ball protested.

"Go on! Take him now!" Sam shouted.

"Check yourself, Custer. You don't look so good." Wrecking Ball remarked before he was taken to the medical wagon.

"Hey, hey. It's time to move out." Warren said, placing her hand to Sam's shoulder, "You need to let that car go. We need to cut our losses."

"Don't talk to me about losses." Sam said as he walked away from them. Doc, Louis and Warren rolled their eyes as they walked over to Vasquez, Clem and AJ.

"Your plan's up." She said to Vasquez, "Get ready, guys. We're making a move."

10K and Marlon spotted another blaster, running towards them. The two of Sam's people blocked their way as one of them jumped on Vasquez who fought back until Clem shot the blaster in the head.

"You okay?" Warren asked, helping Vasquez get up.

"Yeah." Vasquez replied.

"We need to leave now." Warren said to Sam, "We got to get out of blasters country. Let's go!"

"I think you might be right." Sam agreed as everyone got onto the wagon, then Sam sped off forward.

Back at the medical wagon, the condition of the sick one's worsened

"Will you just do it now?" The sick man asked Addy and Violet, "I don't want one of those blasters to get me."

"We're am not going to let that happen." Violet tried to assure him.

"I shouldn't be back here. Custer, he's gonna get us all killed. Those stupid riddles of his. He he even banished his own son to the medical wagon." Wrecking Ball stated.

"Custer lost his son to the radiation?" Violet asked.

"I ain't dead yet." Sam's son replied, "This whole death wagon is my fault. I got too sick to drive. The fool shoulda left me."

"Oh. This must be my lucky day." Sam said, stopping his truck because he spotted his favourite car on the road. The bandits were laying on the road, lifelss as Cassandra was hissing.

"The living monster." AJ whispered to himself as 10K came up to Cassandra.

"Cassandra? Cassandra? You in there?" He asked as Doc and Marlon walked over to them.

"Oh. You got a little something right here." He said, standing behind Cassandra. He pulled the tomahawk off Cassandra and put it in the slot in his belt.

"Does it hurt?" 10K asked.

"I could use more Z weed." Cassandra replied.

"Couldn't we all?" Doc asked as Cassandra rushed over to Murphy and hugged him tightly.

"Do you think that Cassandra's more dead than alive?" 10K asked Marlon and Doc.

"You mean is she more Z than person?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, I guess." 10K replied.

"I don't know, kid. She kinda comes and goes." Doc replied.

"AJ sees her more like a zombie than a human." Marlon told them, "I heard him saying this to Clem."

In the meantine Sam got into his favourite car as Warren walked over to him.

"Hey. Blasters can't be too far behind." Warren told him before noticing that something was wrong with Sam, "You ready to ride?"

"Yeah. Got to get through to Edmonton." Sam replied as he got out of the car and slowly made his way to the truck.

"Hey, are you good to drive?" Clementine who was leaning against the truck asked.

"Fit as a fiddle." Sam replied.

"Twenty survivors of a nuclear attack bound for Edmonton. Twelve strangers join the caravan. Three vehicles need a driver. And the wagon master is suffering from radiation sickness. Who drives the semi truck?"

"That's an easy one. Nobody drives that rig but me." Sam replied, aiming his pistol at Warren's head.

"Don't even think about it." Clementine said, aiming her pistol at Sam.

"Yeah." Vasquez agreed as he aimed his pistol at Sam as well who was forced to lower his gun.

"How 'bout I drive that car?" Warren asked, "Yeah, that'd work. Careful, the brakes are touchy."

Suddenly, they heard the car's engine. All of them glanced over at the car to see that Murphy, Wrecking Ball and Cassandra were driving away in that car.

"Well I did not see that move coming." Vasquez stated.

"Yeah, me too." Clementine agreed before Sam got into the driver seat and Clem, Warren and Vasquez onto the wagon, then they drove off.

As they were driving Addy and Violet spotted the three blasters, running towards them.

"Oh no." Addy said as Violet aimed her Mosin at blasters and started to shot at them.

"Warren! Warren! We got to go!" Violet shouted while shooting at blasters.

"Here they come!" 10K shouted as he and Addy joined Violet in shooting at the blasters.

"Dammit." Addy said after firing her last bullet at the blaster, then she turned around to Sam's son, "Zeke! Zeke! Is he sleeping?!"

A sick woman shrugged as she checked if Zeke was sleeping. In response the undead Zeke bit into her neck.

"No!" Addy asked as another sick person tried to stop Zeke, only to get bitten himself, "Vi! Turn around!"

Violet did as she was told to. She turned around to see that she and Addy were surrounded by the undead, "What now?"

Addy in response pushed the undead Zeke out of the way as she and Violet made their way up. Violet put her Mosin on the car and drew her meat clever out as one blaster jumped on the wagon.

"I really hate that one! Yeah." 10K said as he appeared behind them.

"Yeah." Addy and Violet said in unison as Violet picked up her Mosin, then with the help of 10K, they both jumped on the wagon where the rest of their group was. The blaster followed them.

"Let's go, man! Don't stop for nothin'!" Warren shouted to Sam.

"Go you guys, go, go!" Doc shouted as he had his pistol in ready, "Addy, Vi get out of there! I got this." he said as he shot blaster in the stomach, causing him to fall of the wagon, then he started to look around the road, "Where'd he go? I think I got him."

"All right, nice shootin'! Move your ass!" Violet shouted as Doc followed them. The zombies from the medical wagon started to make their way to the rest. Vasquez, Clem and Marlon started to shot at them as the undead Zeke bit into the neck of the person who was driving the truck with the medical wagon. Soon enough, the other blasters appeared on the truck.

"Hey, are we slowing down?" Addy asked.

"We need to not slow down!" Louis shouted.

"No, shit!" Violet shouted as she and 10K started to shot at the zombies.

"Everybody, hang on to something!" Warren shouted before making her way to the passager seat.

"Hey, how's it going back there?" Sam asked.

"We need to go faster!" Warren exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Clutch!" Warren replied.

"What?" Sam asked, once again.

"Clutch!" Warren replied as the truck sped off

"Wagon train, ho!" Sam shouted, happily as the truck destroyed the blockade which was on the road.

"We made it." Warren smiled.

"Never a doubt. Edmonton, here we come." Sam smiled back.

"Awww, dammit." Warren cursed as she noticed how many Z"s were getting closer to them, "Custer, there's too many z's."

"I got to get to Edmonton." Sam began, "My son and I used to camp up there. Boy, he loved to fish."

"Doc, let me see your gun." Addy said as Doc gave his pistol to her, then Addy leaned out to see the undead Zeke, "Zeke. I give you mercy." She said as she shot him in the head.

"Oh no man, you ain't gonna make it." Warren said to Sam.

"You should come with us." Sam continued to smile as the blaster jumped on the front of the truck. Sam stopped the car. The blaster fell of the truck as Sam sped off again, running him over.

"Everyone! Jump!" Warren shouted as she sounded the horn. Clem grabbed AJ before jumping off the truck, followed by everyone else, "May God give you mercy." She said to Sam as she opened the doors.

"We'll see you in Edmonton." Warren said as she jumped off the truck, joining the rest of her group as Sam and his truck dissapeared from the sight.

"I've never jumped from a moving vehicle my whole life." Doc said, "And now boom, twice in one day."

Suddenly, they heard a horn. They all realized that Sam was killed by blasters.

"Monsters got him." AJ said.

"Yes, I guess so." Warren said back as the group made their way to the truck with the medical wagon.

"You sure about Minneapolis?" Clementine asked Louis.

"Wrecking Ball was going on about some herbal cure for the zombie virus being cooked up in an old genetically modified food lab out there." Louis replied, "He told me, Doc and Murphy that when we were getting high in his car."

"Hold on." Violet said as she stopped, "Weed, zombies, and GMO's. What could go wrong?"

10K opened the doors of the truck and the lifeless body of the drive fell on the ground.

"You people really do attract it, don't you?" Vasquez stated as he walked over to the wagon, "Help me with the hitch."

Then, they heard an explosion.

"A caravan of 20 refugees leaves Seattle's blast zone for Edmonton. They meet eleven survivors and one Murphy. How many refugees survive?" Warren asked.

"Not one." Marlon sighed as the group got into the truck and drove off towards Minneapolis.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	4. Batch 47

**I don't own The Walking Dead and Z Nation.**

The group had just arrived at the Minneapolis. They got out of the truck and walked up to the gate.

"You guys harvesters here for the cure?" A bearded man asked as he stood behind the gate.

"Yeah, that's right." Warren replied with a nod.

"You're armed." A bearded man remarked

"Uh, yeah." Clementine said, "It's rare to met someone who doesn't has a gun in these days."

"Right." A bearded man said as he opened the gate, "C'mon in." The group made their way through the gate, "Harvesters wait in the garage until you're called. The others inside will give you the rundown."

"You think Murphy's here?" Addy asked Warren.

"Yeah, he's here. I can smell him." Warren replied.

"I smell something as well but It's not Murphy." Louis grinned, "Right, Doc?"

"I think she's smelling the z weed." Doc grinned as well.

"Help me! Get it off!" Suddenly they heard a woman shout those words. They turned around to the voice and saw a woman who was being pulled into the greenhouse by a zombie, "Somebody help! Somebody help me!"

The group quickly rushed towards her. Vasquez aimed his hun at the zombie that was pulling her and fired one bullet at it's head. Unfortunely the undead was still alive after that.

"The hell?" He said in confusion as the other held the woman back.

"Move." Marlon said as he drew his new tomahawk out and stabbed the undead several times with it until it's head was in pieces.

"Hey!" A bearded man shouted, approaching them, "Told you people to move into the garage where it's safe."

"Safety first, huh?" Violet said back standing up from the ground.

"You got a problem, kid?" A bearded man asked as he shot her an angry glare.

"No, I don't" Violet said as she glared back, "Just here for the cure."

With that, Violet started to walk towards the garage as the other followed her. Once, they were there they saw a little girl, laying on the floor. With the help of Warren and Addy the woman sat down on the floor, then groaned.

"You all right?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, I think so." The Woman replied with a nod as she glanced over at the little girl.

"Mama." The Little Girl smiled as she sat up.

"Hey, baby. Mama's here." The Woman smiled back and hugged her daughter, "I came back to you just like I promised."

"Did you find it?" The Little Girl asked.

"Not yet sweetie. But we're getting close." The Woman replied.

"Okay." The Little Girl said back.

"Lay down." The Woman said as she layed down on the matress.

"How's she doing?" Louis asked.

"She's burning up." The Woman replied, rubbing her daughter's forehead, "I can't keep her fever down."

"Have you tried antibiotics?" Doc asked.

"Nothing worked. Drug resistant bacteria of some kind. I don't think she has much longer." The Woman replied.

"Is that why you became a harvester?" 10K asked.

"I had to mercy her father in front of her after he turned z. She made me promise not to let that happen to her." The Woman replied.

"You're a good mom." Addy said as she put her hand on the Woman's shoulder.

"That's the funny thing. I'm not her mom. Her mom's dead. Her whole family is dead. So is mine. All we have is each other. And even not that for long. All these folks need what's in that greenhouse." The Woman explained.

"Even if it kills them." Doc stated.

"Hey." Addy said as she stood up and walked over to the woman, "This thing have a radio?" She pointed at the tractor that was nearby.

"Yeah. Radio. Air conditioning. Leather seats. I used to drive one on my dad's farm." The Woman replied.

"Excellent." Addy said as she turned back around the group, "Vi. Come with me."

"Okay." Violet said, then she and Addy moved to the tractor.

Then, Marlon whistled. Warren, Clem and Vasquez walked over to him.

"What's up?" Warren asked.

"I think I know where Murphy is." Marlon replied, pointing at the greenhouse where Cassandra and two other men were standing.

"Cassandra." Warren said.

"Why is she wearing Wrecking Ball's jacket?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know. And I don't want to know." Marlon replied.

"At least Murphy is not far." Vasquez stated," He must be in the greenhouse."

"What's he doing in there?" Warren asked.

"He's obviously looking for the cure." Clementine replied, "Why would he come here if it wasn't for cure?"

"Yeah, you're right Clem." Warren agreed with a nod.

In the meantine, Addy and Violet been trying to contact with Citizen Z in the tractor.

"Do you think is going to work?" Violet asked.

"Trust me, Vi." Addy replied, "I can get it to work."

"If you say so." Violet said.

" _Does anybody copy?_ " Came Citizen Z's voice, " _This is Citizen Z at Camp Northern Light."_

"Citizen Z." Addy smiled as she looked at Violet who smiled as well. She quickly picked up the radio and said, "It's me. It's Addy Carver. Are you there? Citizen Z. It's Addy Carver from Delta X-ray Delta.''

" _Addy!_ " Citizen Z shouted, happily.

"Yeah, yes." Addy said.

" _This is Citizen Z. I copy you_." Citizen Z said.

"We copy you too, Citizen Z." Violet said.

" _Wait, who's that?"_ Citizen Z asked.

"Her name is Violet. We had additions to the group, since Fort Collins." Addy replied.

" _Okay. More people to transport Murphy is a good thing."_ Citizen Z stated, " _I'm glad you're alive. Things here are... Listen, I can't talk long. I'm losing the light. Do you have an update on Murphy?"_

"Murphy is alive _."_ Addy replied.

" _Can I talk to him?"_ Citizen Z asked.

 _"_ He's currently out of contact. But we think we know where he is." Violet replied.

" _Is he off mission_?" Citizen Z wanted to know.

"Unfortunely, he is." Violet replied.

"And getting weird." Addy added.

" _You must get Murphy back on mission. Repeat. You must get Murphy back on mission. The CDC lab in California is still awaiting your arrival. There's still a chance for a vaccine_." Citizen Z told them.

"Citizen Z. Where the last known coordinates for the CDC lab are as follows." Addy asked.

" _The last known coordinates are... Thirty four point Nine degrees._.." Citizen Z replied as Violet started to write the coordinates on the window.

It was when they lost contact with him.

"Do you copy? Citizen Z?" Addy said.

"Citizen Z, are you there?" Violet asked.

There was no asnwer.

"At least, he gave us coordinates." Violet stated.

"Yeah.'' Addy said with a nod.

* * *

"Cassandra just went into the lab. I think she saw me." Marlon exclaimed.

"What do you want to do? Wait for Murphy to come out and jump him?" Vasquez asked Warren.

"No, I don't like waiting. Bad things happen when you wait." Warren replied.

"Well we can take the guards hostage, search the compound for him." Vasquez said.

"I like that." Warren said with a nod, "Doc, 10K, Marlon and Louis you guys create a diversion..."

"Or you could just walk up and say hello like civilized people." Came Murphy's voice as he appeared at the entrace with Cassandra and a guy who was wearing the white suit by his side.

"Hello my ass." Warren said to herself.

"You know these folks?" The Guy in white suit wanted to know.

"Oh, we've covered a bit of ground together." Murphy replied.

"Yes, we have." Doc said with a nod, "And dude seriously I'm getting tired of chasing your bony ass all over the damn apocalypse."

"What are we messing around for?" Vasquez asked, stepping forward, "This man is our prisoner. We're taking him to California."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Clementine who stood beside Vasquez stopped him, "Calm down."

"Chill out, Rambo." Murphy laughed, "That ain't gonna happen."

"Why not?" Vasquez asked.

"Because the whole trip to California won't be necessary. There's a cure for the zombie virus right here in that greenhouse. And all we have to do is go in there and get it." Murphy exclaimed.

"Batch 47 is real. We just tested it. A bona fide zombie miracle." The Guy in white suit added.

"Well think about it. No more relying on me to save the human race. It's a win-win." Murphy stated, "Right?"

"No, that's not our fight." Warren replied

"Please. If there's any hope." The Woman said, "Do it for her, do it for Clem's kid."

"Fine." Warren groaned, "We'll do it."

"Thank you! Thank you!" The Woman smiled.

"AJ. You stay here with them." Clementine told AJ.

"Okay, Clem." AJ said with a nod before the group made their way out of the garage and moved to the greenhouse.

"Your job is to return to Batch 47 and harvest the rest of the seedpods." The Guy in white suit said.

"What's your name, anyway?" Clementine asked.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. It's Odegard." Odegard replied.

"Alright, then. We're gonna get seepods and and not get killed in the process, right?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. What he said." Louis said with a nod as the group stopped by the table.

"Well it's a secondary consideration, but sure." Odegard said, picking up a helmet from the table, "I have protection for you."

"That's okay. I'm gonna go like this. I need to be able to move to fight." Warren told him.

"Yeah. I like to be able to run from danger." Marlon agreed with a nod.

"I wouldn't take your guns." Odegard said with a shook of his head, "Bullets don't kill plants." He pointed at the garden stuff, "I would take these."

"All right, well I'll take the garden weasel." Doc said, putting his hammer on the table, "Always wanted one of those."

Louis, Warren, 10K and Marlon did the same thing. They put their guns on the table, then they moved to the greenhouse, followed by Clementine and Vasquez.

"I still don't know why we're risking." Vasquez said, "We should just take Murphy and get him to to California."

"I agree with you but if this is true. We might create a cure faster." Clementine said.

"If we don't come back, you two shoot somebody or something." Warren told them.

"Glad to." Vasquez said with a nod.

"Sure thing, boss." Clementine said with nod.

"Besides, I have allergies." Vasquez added.

Warren rolled her eyes and looked over at Murphy, "It's your show. Lead on."

With that, Warren, Murphy, Doc, 10K, Marlon and Louis walked into the greenhouse.

"It's like some kind of giant shop of horrors." Doc stated.

"If Sophie was still alive, she would love this place." Louis said to Marlon who nodded nervously at the mention of Sophie.

"Watch it!" 10K exclaimed as he fired one rock from his slingshot, "Three thousand two hundred and sixteen."

"He should be dead." Marlon said as the zombie was still alive, much to their confusion.

10K was about to fire another rock but Murphy stopped him, "That won't work here. They're all interconnected by the vines. You can't kill one without killing all of them." He stared at zombie for several seconds before the undead slowly walked away from then, then the blue-skinned man walked forward. They kept going forward until the reached Batch 47, "There it is."

"Let's do this and get the hell out of here." Warren began, "Louis, Doc and 10K, you guys harvest the leaves. Murphy, Marlon and I will get the seedpods."

"Careful! Remember these things have feelings." Murphy told them as they moved to Batch 47 and started to take the leaves and the seedpods.

"Reminds me of my days back in Humboldt." Doc said to himself

"Easy now." Murphy said as Batch 47 started to move, "You're gonna wake him." As Marlon, took the seepod, Batch 47 opened it's eyes and started to move. The other zombies started to move as well as the blue skinned man moved closer to Batch 47 and grabbed it by it's vines, "Quick!" The group started to take the leaves and the seepods as fast they could, "I can't hold this for long. I'm losing it!"

It was when Warren cut off the vine that was holding Murphy who collapsed on the ground. Louis helped him stood up, then moved rushed out of the room, leaving the group there.

"Murphy!" Warren called after him, then he turned back around to Doc, 10K, Louis and Marlon, "Okay, let's go!"

Soon enough, the group managed to made their way out of the lab where Addy, AJ and Violet were waiting for them.

"Guys." Addy said.

"What's going on? Where's Vasquez, Clem and Mur..." Warren asked as the Mexican Man approached them.

"Wait I know you." Louis said, "You were in Fort Collins. You were firing rockets at us."

"Small world, I guess." the Mexican Man stated.

"Who are you?" Warren asked.

"My name is Hector Alvarez. But my friends call me Escorpion. I'm the Vice President in charge of sales for the Zero Cartel." Escorpion introduced himself, "How can I help you today?"

"Well you can start by telling us what the hell is going on." Warren replied.

"This? Just a little business between friends." Escorpion explained, "I see you've been harvesting. Let me guess. Batch 47?"

"Yeah." Louis replied.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to give it to me." Escorpion told them. Warren glared at him and looked back at 10K, Doc, Marlon and Louis who nodded and handed their harvests to him but before that Doc hid a small portion of it in his pockets.

"I know what you are thinking. That we as the drug cartel want nothing more than hurt people but that was then and this is now. We are the new Zeros. The more user-friendly Zeros." Escorpion said, Admittedly, the transition was not easy."

"Yeah, well change is always hard." Warren stated.

"You see, you know." Escorpion grinned. He didn't know that Vasquez and Clem were watching the whole happening from the distance, "Where were we? Oh yes. Batch 47. So this is the cure everyone is talking about, huh?" He walked over to Odegard, "Reminds me of the Crocodillo we used to sell back in the day. Step one. We need a fresh zombie."

Suddenly, one of Escorpion's men shot down one of Odegard's men. He scolded him in the language that the group couldn't understand, then he spoke up to them again, "I am very sorry about that. Good help is hard to find these days."

"I've only ever tested it on a zombie. I have no idea what a safe or effective dose on a human is." Odegard told him.

"There's only one way to find out. I got a great idea." Escorpion said, pulling out an electronic cigarette, "The Power Vape 3000. Solar powered. The stuff you potheads come up with. I can control the dose with this." He poured some of Batch 47 into it.

"Well it only takes a micro dose to stimulate the immune system. Any more than that could be fatal." Odegard told him.

"Says who?" Escorpion asked as the two zeroes grabbed Odegard.

"No, please." Odegard pleaded as Escorpion helped him with Batch 47, "Say when. Say when! Say when! Say when!"

"When!" Odegard finally said as the zeroes let him go, "Oh! Ha! Wow! I feel good."

"Good. Bring on the zombie." Escorpion ordered one of his men, "A bite from this zombie, and we'll know for sure."

One of Escorpion's men nodded and wrapped a rope around the zombie's neck, then they moved to Odegard who had just turned into the undead.

''Really? Odegard?" Escorpion asked in disablief as he looked at the two of his men, "Did you see him die?" His men shook their heads, "What are you, some kind of living zombie?" He pulled out his pistol and shot Odegard in the head, "The world needs that like a hole in the head. So much for Batch 47. Grab the z weed."

Suddenly, one of Escorpion's men walked over to him, holding a hodded man by his back.

"Who's this?" Escorpion asked before removing the hood of the person, "Doctor Kurian?"

"Hello, Hector." Kurian said as Warren, 10K, Addy and Doc looked at him in shock.

"Who's this?'' AJ asked.

"An old friend of ours, kid." Doc replied.

"I wouldn't call him a friend." Addy added.

"What happened to your face?" Escorpion asked, "That looks like my mom's chicharrones."

"It's a long story." Kurian replied.

"You can tell it to La Reina." Escorpion told him as he nodded at the zero that brought Kurian to him. The zero nodded and knocked down Kurian, "Put him in the trunk, huh?" He looked at the two of his men, "You two, you're in charge now."

" _Si, Senor."_ Two zeroes said in unison.

"Burn the greenhouse down with Batch 47. We need to get back to our core mission. You understand me?" Escorpion ordered them.

" _Si, Senor._ " Two zeroes said back.

With that, Escorpion and the rest of him men got into the trucks and drove off but before that the two zeroes pulled out the gas can out of the trunk. The two men, thne walked into the greenhouse and poured that gasoline all over the floor before litting it up. One of them walked out of the greenhouse and Vasquez and Clementine aimed their pistols at him.

"How can I help you?" The Zero asked.

"Your tattoos. Show me." Vasquez replied as the zero showed his tattoo to them.

"Do I know you?" The Zero asked before Vasquez shot him in the head.

"Why did you wanted to see his tattoos?" Clementine asked in confusion.

"None of your business, kid." Vasquez replied

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"It's Murphy." Clementine stated.

"Let's go." Vasquez said as they ran off towards the scream. Once, they were there they saw Murphy who was being pulled into the greenhouse by the Batch 47 while the others tried to save him.

"Move!" They both shouted at the same time before firing several bullets at Batch 47. Homever, the zombie was still alive. Then, Addy, 10K, Marlon, Louis and Violet swung their weapons at the zombie plant who pushed them a few metres away as Cassandra growled and was about to attack the zombie who pushed her away as well.

"Guys!" AJ shouted as he pointed at the vent, "We can kill him the monster in this!"

"Good idea, kid." Addy complemented as she, 10K, Violet, Marlon and Louis grabbed the vine and put in the vent. Batch 47 growled for the last time before it's was pulled into the vent which exploded.

Addy, 10K, Violet, Marlon and Louis looked at it in awe as they fist bumped as Murphy groaned loudly in pain.

"Let's get out of here." Clementine said as Doc and Warren picked up Murphy. The group walked out of the greenhouse as Addy, Violet and Doc split up

"I'll meet you." Addy said as the rest of the group moved towards the car while she, Violet and Doc walked into the garage.

"Hey." Addy smiled at the little girl as they knelt down beside her and the Woman.

"How's she doing?" Violet asked.

"It won't be long now." the Woman replied.

"Did they find the cure yet?" the Little Girl asked.

"Not yet, sweetie." Addy said.

"But I managed to save some." Doc added, pulling out a piece of Batch 47, Just have her chew on the leaves. They're not concentrated, so she won't overdose."

"Thank you." the Woman said as Doc handed a piece to her, "Honey, it's here. Batch 47. The doctor said you just have to chew on the leaves. Okay?" The Little Girl nodded before the Woman put Batch 47 in her mouth.

"We got to go." Came Warren's voice as she parked the car beside the garage as Doc and Violet moved to the car and got into it.

"Hey." Addy said to the Woman, "Good luck."

With that, she got inside the car and the group drove off.

"Well that was fun." Louis stated.

"You shouldn't have killed him." Murphy said.

"You're saying this because you haven't seen what it did to your friend." Violet told him.

"Besides, you're alive, aren't you?" Clementine asked.

"Why are we headed south?" Murphy wanted to know, "Shouldn't we be going west?"

''Still too much fallout west. We can turn west south of Missouri." Warren replied.

It was when they spotted a lonely woman on the street.

"What the hell is some woman doing out here by herself?" Warren asked.

"I can't be... It's Serena." Addy said in realization.

"No way." Doc said as she turned around to Murphy, "Murphy is that your "Pie Girl"?"

"Pie Girl?" Vasquez asked in confusion.

"Pie Girl." 10K smirked.

"Pie Girl?" Survivors from the Boarding School asked at the same time.

"Oh boy, she is pregnant." Warren remarked.

"Pregnant?" Murphy asked in disablief.

"Yeah, like ten months pregnant." Doc remarked as the car stopped in front of Serena.

"Wait! You're not stopping for her? Are you?" Murphy asked as Warren nodded.

"We're going to have a little Murphy." Louis laughed as he patted Murphy's back.

"And I don't know if should be happy or mad about that." Violet stated.

"I guess you're going to have a new playmate where she and he will get bigger." Clementine said to AJ as Addy got out of the car.

"Serena." She said, moving towards Serena.

"Addy." Serena smiled as she hugged Addy.

"Where are you going?" Addy wanted ot know.

"We're just looking for our baby-daddy." Serena replied as she noticed that Murphy was in the car, "Daddy?" She walked over to the window, "Daddy? Is that you? Is that really you?""

"Hey." Murphy said as he waved his hand shyly.

"He's here BaBa." Serena said, showing off her pregnant belly to the group, "Daddy's here."

The others watched in confusion as Serena and Murphy's baby was moving her hands in the belly, then, the baby jumped towards Murphy. The group jumped back in suprise as Serena grinned widely.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	5. Zombaby!

**I don't own The Walking Dead and Z Nation.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **Also sorry for the wait. The school started and it's been keeping me busy since then but don't worry there'll be at least two chapters in the month of this story (at least I'll try)**

 **Also I have a question for Avengers and Adventure Time fans because I came up with an idea for a crossover between these two. The story would a a rewrite like this story but Adventure Time characters would help Tony Stark, Doctor Strange and the others with Thanos (the rest is explained in my profile page)**

 **So, my question is "Would you read it?"**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

The group was slowly making their way through the city full of zombies.

"Wisconsin cheese day parade." 10K said before shooting down one of the zombies.

"You betcha!" Addy laughed.

"Hey. I thought you control these things." Marlon said to Murphy.

"Not that not for you, kid." Murphy replied.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Doc said as he stopped by the large wheel of cheese, "Is that cheese?"

"No way! The world's biggest wheel of cheese?" Louis asked.

"It's not real, Doc! Come on! We got to go!" Warren told Doc who ate a bite of cheese.

"No, it is real!" Doc grinned before taking another bite of it.

"What's that?" AJ asked, approaching him.

"You've never tried cheese, kid?" Doc asked.

"No." AJ replied.

"Here." Doc said, giving a small piece of cheese to AJ, "Have some. Believe me, It's really good."

AJ put the piece into his mouth and looked up at Doc with a smile, "It's good."

"See. I told you." Doc smiled back.

"Hey, come on." Clementine said as she approached AJ and put her hand on his shoulder, "We got to move, AJ."

"Okay." AJ said back.

"Hey, let's go." Clementine said to Violet and Serena.

''She's not moving." Violet said as Serena vomited on the road.

"Got an idea." Warren said, moving closer to the cheese, "Out of my way, guys. I need that cheese."

"Oh come on." Doc whined, "Warren. Can't a man and a kid eat a giant cheese wheel in peace?"

"No." Warren said as she put her hands on the cheese, "Remember Philly?"

"Oh no. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Doc asked.

"I am." Warren replied with a nod.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Murphy said, shaking his head.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Addy said as she walked over to Warren before placing her hands on the cheese as well.

"What happened in Philly?" Vasquez wanted to know.

"Yeah, what he said." Marlon added.

"You'll see." 10K told them

"One, two, three." Addy said before she and Warren pushed the wheel which started to roll down the street, killing every zombie on it's way.

"Damn." Vasquez said, staring at the cheese in awe.

"I'd give one of my kidneys to see that again." Louis exclaimed as Clem, Marlon and Violet stared at the cheese with wide eyes.

"How long you think it'll go?" 10K asked.

"Could go a while." Warren replied, "I'm pretty sure It's all downhill from here to the Mississippi. Now, it's time to go... If anybody asks..."

"We were nowhere near Wisconsin." Everyone except for AJ, Serena and Cassandra said almost in unison.

* * *

The group had left the town some time ago. Fortunely for them, they found a mini van not far from the city which made the road easier to travel. Currently, they had stopped on the road because Serena had to vomit.

"Well aren't you gonna at least talk to her?" Doc said to Murphy who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Come on, buddy." Louis said, standing beside them, "She don't bite."

"You should know that's not true." Murphy said back as Serena rised up from the ground and waved at him before vomiting again.

"What's their story?" Vasquez asked Warren.

"What happens in weird zombie apocalypse community stays in weird zombie apocalypse community." Warren replied.

''Yeah, been there.'' Vasquez said with a nod, before turning his glance to Clementine, "What about you, Clem?''

"I think you already have an idea." Clementine replied before pointing at AJ who sat on the ground while watching the road.

"She wants you." Addy said, approaching Murphy, Doc and Louis.

"So?" Murphy asked.

"So she says that talking to you makes her feel better and that she can't get in the car unless you make her feel better." Addy explained.

"No." Murphy quickly said back.

"C'mon, man. Don't be a bigger asshole than you are, usually." Louis said.

"Murphy." Warren said.

"What?" Murphy asked as Warren pointed at Serena, making him sigh in frustation.

"Play nice." Doc said as Murphy moved towards Serena.

Several minutes later, Murphy and Serena were sitting in the trunk.

"And then there was this guy, and he was like "I used to be a cage fighter. I beat a 7-foot Samoan. I can beat Mike Tyson in a bar fight. I can beat any zombie you bitches throw at us. And we were like, "What about a bear, huh? What about a zombie bear?" But he couldn't. He couldn't beat a zombie bear. He didn't cuz the bear was like Rawr Blagh! Rawr! Then he was like And then he was like Rawr blah blah blah!" Serena laughed before she jumped off the trunk and vomited on the road.

"I'll be right back." Murphy said as he made his way to the rest of the group.

"This cannot go on, boss." Violet said to Warren.

"I know." Warren said with a nod.

"Can't we just leave her?" Murphy asked.

"No, we can't. We got to find a safe place for her and your baby." Warren replied.

"Because if anything happens to you, that kid is Plan B." Marlon added.

"Plan B?" Murphy said as he glared at Marlon, "What do mean by "Plan B"?"

"How are you doing, miss?" AJ asked, approaching Serena.

"Actually do you have anything to eat? I am starving." Serena replied as AJ shook his head before walking up to Clem and the rest.

"Used to be a decent size Mennonite community just southeast of here. Pretty remote and isolated. Passed through here a few months ago. They were still safe then and good chance they still are." Vasquez exclaimed.

"I'll take that chance." Warren said as the shots came from the hills that were surrounding the road. The group quickly hid behind the car.

"Got 'em." 10K and Marlon said as the same time, poking their heads out of their cover.

"What do you see?" Warren wanted to know.

"Couple of guys in hunting caps. One seriously pissed off looking girl with she's got my same gun." 10K replied.

"At least, she doesn't have a bow." Marlon joked.

"Well why's she shooting at us?" Clementine wanted to know.

"I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with this nice Zero ride we got. Can't imagine our Mexican friends are too popular around here." 10K replied.

"Okay, I'm thinking 10K, Marlon, Vi and Addy, you guys lay down some cover fire." Warren began as 10K, Marlon, Violet and Addy nodded, "And then we'll flank them around"

'' **You dirt eating bastards! You filthy goat loving whores! There is a baby on board here! A mother loving baby! I am going to rip off your arms and saw off your head!** '' Serena shouted while firing the bullets from the machine gun at the hills. "Yeah.'' She said as the bandits fleed from the scene, "That's what I thought." She turned around to the group member who stared at her in suprise, "People are so rude."

"I'm starting to like this girl." Doc said to Murphy who nodded in agreement.

"Me too. She has bigger balls than Murphy." Violet added.

"Hey!" Murphy shouted.

"I think it's time for a new vehicle." Warren said.

With that, the group walked up the hill to find a pickup which probably belonged to the bandits that attacked them. The group got into it and drove off, while Serena shared another story of what she'll do with her child

Once, she was done with the story, Murphy spoke up, "Okay, so they did shoot at us. But hey, they left us this nifty ride and a half eaten hamburger that hasn't degraded in all those years.''

''Oh, me, me, me, me.'' Serena said, looking at the hamburger.

"You want this?" Murphy asked.

"Baby wants it." Serena replied, pointing at her belly.

''Well, if baby wants it.'' Murphy said as Serena bit into the hamburger.

''Now how close is this Mennonite place again?'' Warren asked.

"Close. Just drive." Vasquez replied as Warren drove off.

* * *

They group had arrived at the Mennonite. They got out of the pickup and glanced over at the barn.

"Well we've seen Amish zombies, Mormon zombies. We get Mennonite zombies, we got ourselves a trifecta." Addy stated.

"Something must've happened here." Vasquez stated before pulling out a binocular, "Barn didn't look that way six months ago... Wait a minute... There's some livestock." He looked down at Warren, "That's a good sign."

"Yeah, well we're not going in there blind." Warren declared, "So Vasquez, Clem, you take the north fence. 10K, Marlon you go south, Addy, VI and I got overwatch. Be back in twenty."

"Fine, I'll just take a nap." Doc said as he to the back of the pickup.

Clementine and Vasquez walking along the road as Vasquez told them to split up. Clementine nodded as she went in the different direction before Vasquez pulled out a walkie-talkie. Clementine saw that and decided to check with who Vasquez was talking.

After all, his strange behaviour towards the Zero Cartel member at the Minneapolis had her curious.

" _I have to tell Warren about this._ " She thought.

Perharps, Vasquez was somehow connected to the Zeroes.

In the meantine, 10K and Marlon were checking the field as they spotted a few farmers .

"Hey!" They both shouted to them. The farmers turning to them before letting out a screams in panic.

"No, it's okay! It's okay! We're not zombies!" 10K shouted before turning back to see two zombies, charging at him and Marlon. He hit one of them with the back of his sniper as Marlon stabbed the second one with his tamahawk. While, the zombie that Marlon killed did nothing strange, 10K's zombie let some strange dust onto his back. 10K shook his head before finishing the zombie off.

Then, the two of them turned around to the farmers to see them, standing in the fighting position as the zombie sheep charged at them. 10K pointed his sniper at the sheep and killed it before the farmers started to run away from him and Marlon.

Soon enough, the people farners them to the houses. They quickly hid inside their houses as 10K and Marlon raised both of their hands up.

"Hello? Anybody?" Marlon called after them.

"We're not trying to hurt you! Somebody in our group needs some help. A safe place to stay. That's all." 10K added.

Unfortunely, none of the people responded to them. They both let out a long sighs before making their way back to their group.

"We got 10K and Marlon." Violet said as they made their way to the group. They walked past Cassandra who stood up before 10K and smelled him, much to his confusion.

"Clem? Vasquez?" Marlon asked as Cassandra walked away from 10K.

"Not yet." Violet replied.

"Well?" Warren wanted to know.

"Yeah, there's still people here. But they ran away from me." 10K replied.

"Zombies?" Louis asked, leaning against the car.

"The usual. Oh, there's also zombie sheep." 10K replied.

"Zombie sheep?" Louis asked, suprised.

"Well, why not, buddy." Marlon replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What's all that?" Warren asked, pointing at the dust at 10K's face.

"Uh. Came out of a Z's head when I killed it. I dunno, maybe powdered brains?" 10K replied.

"Wash that crap off." Warren asked, giving him a rubber, "Who knows what kinda zombie cooties are in there.''

"Are we goin' in or what?" Murphy asked, poking his head through the window.

"Yeah, but carefully. Something about this doesn't feel right." Warren replied before getting into the pickup.

"Never stopped us before." Addy stated.

"I haven't felt right since 1973." Doc added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Soon enough, the group had arrived at the houses where the farmers had taken 10K and Marlon before.

"What happened to you?" Warren asked as Vasquez and Clem walked over to them.

"A few Zs." Vasquez lied, "We found this." He throwed his "this" to Doc as Clementine throwed her "this" to Marlon.

"What is it?" AJ wanted to know.

"Cured ham. Maybe mutton." Vasquez replied as Doc's and Marlon's shot open in suprise, like they couldn't believe what they were holding, then he handed the stawberry jam to Warren, "And for you Strawberry jam. Top five missed foods, right?"

"Thanks." Warren smiled.

"Now you're finding food?" Violet asked.

"How are you always finding this stuff?" Addy added.

"Well he found the key to my heart." Doc said.

"And mine." Marlon added.

"Why don't you have white powder on you?" Warren remarked.

"White powder?" Clementine asked in confusion as a few zombies rushed out of the house behind them. Addy charged at of one of them and hit it with her Z-Whack before the dust covered her face as Louis knocked one of the zombies on the ground before Violet stabbed it in the head as the dust covered her face as well.

It was when a few farmers rushed out of the house and helped them get rid of the zombies.

"You English should not be here." One of them said.

"We're not staying. One of our people, she needs a place to have her baby." Warren explained, pointing at the pickup with Serena and Murphy in, "Can I talk to a leader? An elder?"

"No, no, I am leader now." The leader replied, "All elders are dead. And it is not safe for you here. The white powder. We have anthrax here.''

"All right folks, time to go." Warren said to her group, ''There's no room at this inn.''

''Sorry for your trouble.'' Clementine said.

''Everyone has trouble these days.'' The leader stated.

"Ain't that the truth." Clementine agreed as 10K collapsed on the ground.

"Oh man, he's burning up." Doc stated, checking 10K's forehead.

"He has it. This disease." The leader stated.

"We got to get him out of here." Doc told his group.

"And take him where?" Warren asked.

"I dunno. Some place without anthrax or anthrax zombies or anthrax sheep.'' Doc replied.

''What he needs is antibiotics. You got any of those?'' Vasquez asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Doc replied as he stood up from the ground and moved to the pickup, "Excuse me, I got to get..."

It was when Serena's water broke...

''What was that?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. What kid said." Murphy added.

"Water broke, daddio." Serena smiled at Murphy.

"Well don't just stand there. Fix it!" Murphy shouted to Doc.

"It's all good. Won't be long now, papa." Serena continued to smile.

The group had split up around the farm. Addy, Murphy, AJ, Louis, Marlon and Violet took Serena to the barn as Doc, Warren, Clementine, Vasquez and the leader took 10K to the house with the sick. Once, they were there one of the women gave 10K a pill.

"What's she giving him?" Warren asked.

''Cipro. From the next farm over. They use it for the animals, but it will help." The leader replied.

''Yeah, well why's she only giving him half a pill?" Doc wanted to know.

"We must have enough for everyone." The leader replied.

''Enough for everyone to recover?'' Clementine asked.

In the meantine, a woman walked into the barn with a few things for Serena's baby, then she, Addy and Violet started preparing the place for Serena's and Murphy's baby as Louis, Marlon, Murphy and AJ stood, like they didn't know what to do.

''I know what you're thinking, papa." Serena began, "It is not the ideal time to start a family. But is there ever really a good time? I mean, yeah sure, there are zombies. But there used to be Russians and and nuclear weapons and terrorists and everything. So if you really think about it, not much has changed. I mean we should consider ourselves as pioneers, exploring the frontiers..."

"You got to help her." Louis told Murphy as Serena let out a long scream.

''How?'' Murphy asked.

"We need Doc." Marlon said, walking towards the exit, "I'll get him."

''That was intense.'' Serena grinned, "We got a little monster in there. I'm just kidding. Just kidding. I'm just kidding. Can you rub my back?''

''Rub your back?'' Murphy asked as Serena sat down on the floor.

''Do it. Do it." Violet said as Murphy started to rub Serena's back who sighed in delight.

"We need to talk about your boy." Vasquez said as he, Clem and Warren walked out of the house with the sick, "He won't make it in there. They don't have enough Cipro to cure all of their people. Rationing their supply only means slowing down death.''

''10K is not even one of them.'' Warren pointed out.

''Any towns nearby?'' Clementine asked.

"A few." Vasquez replied as Doc and Marlon ran into the barn.

''Doc!'' Murphy shouted as Violet and Addy.

"C'mere, man!" Louis shouted as Doc knelt down a few metres away from Serena who let out a long scream.

* * *

"Most towns are on route 22." The leader said to Vasquez, Warren, Clem, Violet and Addy.

"Which means most have been picked over by now." Vasquez stated.

''Mr Epp at the next farm, he he found supplies in Edgewood. Not so many English know this town, and there is a small pharmacy there." The leader said.

''Why haven't you gone?'' Warren asked.

"Too far. Too dangerous without a buggy. And we lost our horses to the Schwoat doot.'' The leader replied.

"Well Vasquez, Vi and I can take the truck." Addy said.

''Good. And we'll be here for the second coming." Clementine said as she and Warren walked towards the barn.

"I can go with you?" The leader asked, stopping Addy and Violet, "This town is not easy to find. And maybe there are also things useful for my community.''

"Okay." Violet said with a nod.

''Sure. You navigate." Addy added.

"I got shotgun." The leader said, pointing at his shotgun.

"Yeah, yeah, good." Addy said with a nod.

"Shotgun is good for Schwoat doot." The leader stated.

"Schvot doot?" Addy asked in confusion. The leader growled like zombie in response, "Oh, zombies.

"Yeah." The leader said with a nod,

"That is also good for zombies." Addy said, pointing at Z-Whack, 'Vi's meat cleaver and Mosin are also good for zombies."

" _Yeah... This isn't awkward at all..."_ Violet thought to herself.

"Wanna try?" Addy asked, holding Z-Whack before her

"Oh. Yeah." The leader said with a nod, taking Z-Whack from her.

"Knock yourself out." Addy said as she and Violet started to walk away from him, "You coming?''

Warren and Clementine had just arrived at the barn and the first thing they saw was Serena, screaming... a lot.

"Okay, now here's what you do." Doc said to her, "You just It's just like blowing up a balloon, right?" As he started to breath quickly, "Just take quick short breaths.''

Serena let out a few quick breaths before grabbing Doc by his beard and pushing him off.

"Doc! What are you doing? You got to help her!" Murphy shouted to Doc.

"That's all I got, man!" Doc shouted back before glancing over at Clem, "Hey Clem! You were there when AJ's mom was giving birth, right?" He asked, earning a nod from Clem, "Perharps..."

"No, Doc. I wish I know but I don't know what to do. I was killing off the walkers at that moment while my friend Kenny was helping AJ's mom." Clementine explained.

"Oh.. Dammit!" Doc stated.

"Okay, that's it." Murphy said before knelling down before Serena, "That's it. You got to let it out, baby. Just let it out."

They both started to scream and breath at the same time as Doc stood up from the floor and walked up to Clementine and Warren.

"Doc, come on. Don't worry. It's a natural process. It'll all take care of itself." Warren told him.

"I hope so." Came Louis's voice from behind them.

* * *

Addy, Violet, Vasquez and The leader got out of the pickup as they arrived in the city. They slowly made their way inside the drug-store.

"Honey, I'm home!" Vasquez shouted.

"Hey." Addy said, walking over to the basket with pens, "You know I lost my last pen. Four years ago. But hey, you never know. Emergency trache or something.''

"You guys do a lot of those?" Violet wanted to know.

"Uh, one or two." Addy replied before walking over to The leader who was looking at the pack of condoms, "Oh. Those are for sex.''

"I know." The leader said as Addy took a few packs of condoms from the counter.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Addy said, putting the packs in her bag, "Don't you have to be married?''

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to. But well I never tried." The leader told her.

"Apocalypse." Addy stated, earning a confused look from The leader, "Ummm, end of days.''

''Yes, end of many things. Now no woman wants marry, so yeah, apocalypse." The leader agreed.

"Total cock block, right?" Addy stated.

"Addy." Came Vasquez's voice.

"C'mere." Came Violet's voice as Addy and The leader made their way to them. Both of them stood before a man who was sitting on the floor.

"Is he?" Addy asked as the man awoke from his sleep. He looked up and saw them, then he stood up in panic, "Hey, whoa, whoa. It's okay.''

"You're not zombies." He said.

''We're not zombies.'' Violet confirmed.

''You're not zombies. You're alive." He remarked.

''Yes, we're alive." Violet said with a nod

''Okay. Then you got to help me, okay?" He asked.

"Okay. Okay." Addy replied.

''You got to kill me." He told them, earning confused looks from them, "Please? You got to kill me, okay? Because I want to die, so if you could just..."

"Are you you take everything in here?" Vasquez asked.

''Yeah. And everything that was left. It just wasn't enough. And so I can't do this anymore, man. I just It hurts too much." He replied.

''I get it. I'm sorry. But we can't. We don't do that." Addy told him.

"You can't? But if you just..." He said, walking over to them but Vasquez stopped him by pointing his gun at him.

"Back up, man." Vasquez told him.

"Or what, man? Just shoot me. Will you?" He said, picking up a syringe from the counter.

"Don't do that." Vasquez said as the man rushed at him. Vasquez had no other choice so, he shot in the head. Blood splattered all over the floor and walls.

"You killed him." The leader said in disablief.

''Look, we had to." Violet told him.

''You killed him.'' The leader repeated himself.

''Self defense. I wouldn't have killed him, he would've killed me.'' Vasquez told him.

''You believe it is better to kill than to die?" The leader asked, earning confused glances from Addy, Violet and Vasquez.

* * *

Back in the barn, Murphy had been breathing with Serena for a while now and it was easy to say that he was tired.

''You keep breathing, sweetheart.'' He said before standing up and walking over to Doc, Louis and Marlon, ''Do you really think that this is helping?''

''Well I felt good about it. It's way more peaceful. Less violent." Doc stated.

''Oooh, I'm sorry booboo. I got carried away." Serena said.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." Murphy told her before asking, ''Doc, Louis. Marlon. I don't feel so good. You got anything?"

"You're just nervous, papa. Don't worry. You're gonna love that baby no matter what." Doc said.

''Even if it looks like you." Louis added.

"Really? You two haven't got anything for me?" He asked as Louis and Doc nodded, "How 'bout a cigar? A cigar? You got a cigar? A cigarette? Z weed?''

''Wish we had some." Louis stated.

"Wait. I've got something." Doc said as he pulled out an old gum.

"Gum?" Murphy asked in confusion.

"It's nicotine gum." Doc told him.

''I'll take it.'' Murphy said before Doc put the gum in his mouth. Murphy started to bite it before turning to Serena and giving her thumbs up.

Addy, Vasquez, Violet and The leader had just arrived back at the farm. They got out of the pickup as Warren and Clem walked over to them.

"Anything?" Warren asked as one of the nurses walked over to the leader and whispered something to him.

"Your man. You must come to him." He told them as they started to make their way to the medical house. Unfortunely, Addy and Violet collapsed on the ground as they walked.

"Vi! Addy!" Clementine shouted.

"Vasquez! Clem! You take them to the barn. I'll take 10K." Warren said.

"Will do, boss." Clementine said with a nod.

With that, Vasquez and Clementine picked up by Addy and Violet by their shoulders Addy and started taking them to the barn and Warren moved to the medical house.

"Watch your step." Vasquez said, walking through the entrance to the barn,

"Put them on the hay." Clementine said, putting Violet on the hay.

''They got it too?'' Doc asked.

"How 'bout you guys?" Clementine asked.

"Standard military vaccine." Doc replied.

"Standard vaccine you can get at the doctor." Louis replied.

"Same here." Marlon added.

"You in the military, Doc?" Vasquez asked, suprised.

''S. Navy. Subic Bay." Doc replied.

"Unfortunely it won't help Vi, Addy or 10K." Clementine stated.

''This is bad. This is really bad. Hey maybe we should, you know..."

"What?" Clementine asked.

"Dose them with some Murphy juice." Doc replied, "Maybe I should ask boss about this."

"No." Clementine said, shaking her head in disagreement

''No, man.'' Vasquez agreed with Clem.

"The only thing that's gonna help them is more Cipro." Came Warren's voice as she walked into the barn, holding 10K by his shoulder before putting him on the hay next to Violet and Addy.

"Should we try another run?" Vasquez asked

"They have Cipro here." Warren remarked.

"Not enough." Clementine pointed out.

''No. Not enough for everybody. But enough for Addy, Violet and 10K to live." Warren stated.

''So we take from all of them for two of ours.'' Vasquez said.

''But we don't do that kind of thing, do we?" Louis asked, "Warren. They'll all die"

"They'll all die anyway." Warren stated, "Like you said, with the rationing, none of them will get enough Cipro to survive."

"It's your call, chief." Marlon said.

"Yeah." Doc sighed.

"It's about the mission." Warren stated.

''You're doing the right thing.'' Vasquez told her.

"So how do we do it?" Clementine asked, feeling bad about this whole thing.

''I counted seven healthy people, but mostly women." Vasquez began, "Mennonite women. You know, meek, mild. Not like Warren or Clem. And their weapons are Farm tools. I didn't see any guns.''

"So we go in quietly." Warren stated, "Nobody has to get hurt." He looked at Doc, Louis and Marlon, "Guys, you stay here. We're going to go rob some very nice and friendly people." She pointed at Serena and Murphy, "And you just make sure nothing happens to them."

''Yes, ma'am.'' Doc, Louis and Marlon said in unison.

"Let's do it." Vasquez said as he, Warren and Clementine walked out of the barn as Doc, Louis and Marlon moved to Serena.

''Come on, sweetheart. Breathe." Louis said to her.

"You got to keep breathing." Doc added.

"I wish Ruby was here. She''d probably what to do." Louis whispered to Marlon.

"Yeah." Marlon agreed.

''No! I need him!" Serena shouted, pointing at Murphy who was sitting beside her, "Come here! Come to me! She needs you. She's searching for you." She showed off her pregnant belly so, all four could see the baby moving inside. Murphy slowly placed his hand on her belly so, he could feel his child, then he smiled widely as Doc, Louis and Marlon stared a bit terrified at this whole thing.

Then, Doc slowly walked over to Violet and took her meat cleaver in him, in case if something bad happened.

Warren, Vasquez and Clementine stood in front the medical house. They were getting ready to rob these people from their medicine, so their people could keep their lives.

''Hey." Warren said to Vasquez who pulled out his revolver, "You think you'll need that?'

''People change when survival's at stake.'' Vasquez replied.

''Yeah." Warren said as she and Clementine pulled out their pistol as well. Then, all three made their way to the house where the farmers stared at them.

''I thought you might come. It is the medicine you want?" The leader asked.

"It's just We got to keep going." Warren replied, lowering down her pistol, "Our team, we got to get to California. And our man Murphy, he's immune. There's a lab. To make a vaccine. Medicine. Medicine that will help a lot of people. Save a lot of people."

"We believe that peace is will of God." The leader said as Warren, Clem and Vasquez slowly made their way to the counter and took all medicine the farmers had for their people, " We follow the way of peace, justice, unity. We practice not to resist. Even through violence. Even through war. Our suffering comes from resisting what is. God has called us to seek justice and to make peace. To love our enemies. And to never seek revenge.

'I am sorry. Forgive me." Warren told The leader.

"Grace to you, and peace." The leader said as Warren, Vasquez and Clementine started walking back to the barn.

''I'd feel a whole lot better if they at least tried to kill us.'' Clementine stated.

''Only in a messed up apocalypse was that the right thing to do.'' Warren told her.

Soon enough, they found themselves back in the barn. They gave the medicine to Addy, 10K and Violet before moving to Murphy, Doc, Louis, Marlon and AJ who were watching Serena.

"I see something!" Murphy shouted as something was starting coming out of Serena.

"That is not a head." Doc said as Vasquez, Louis and Marlon turned their looks away from that as Clementine covered AJ's eyes.

''Yeah, but sometimes that happens, right? Sometimes they get turned around and they come out feet first, right?" Murphy asked.

"Uh yeah, but that's not a foot." Clementine stated as Serena let out a long scream.

"That baby's not waiting to get pushed out. It's pulling itself out." Doc stated.

"Here she comes!" Serena shouted before doing the final push.

With that, her and Murphy's child came out of her as Warren, Doc, Murphy and Clementine stared at it. All of them had different expressions of their faces.

* * *

Some time has passed since Serena had given a birth to her and Murphy's baby. Currently, she, Murphy, Warren, Vasquez, Clementine, Doc, AJ Marlon and Louis were with the child as Addy, Violet and 10K were still laying on the hay. Unfortunely the group that was with Serena and Murphy's baby did notice a group of zombies walking into the barn.

"Zombies." Addy tried to warn them but unfortunely they didn't heard her.

"Congratulations, Daddy." Serena smiled at Murphy, holding her child in her arms.

''You did good, Mommy.'' Murphy smiled back.

''Well what is it?'' Doc asked.

"It's a girl." Clementine replied.

''Oh, of course.'' Doc said with a nod.

''Uh, Doc.'' Warren said, pointing at Violet's meat cleaver, "For what do you need Violet's meat cleaver for?"

"Umbilical cord." Doc lied as the newborn girl ripped the umbilical cord in half, "I guess she's got that covered."

"That's my girl." Murphy smiled even brighter.

"That's one of the most creepiest things I've ever seen." Louis whispered to Marlon and Vasquez who nodded in agreement.

"Can I?" Murphy asked Serena.

"Sure." Serena replied, handing the baby to Murphy.

"Look. Ten fingers. Ten toes." He said as the group heard growling behind them. They turned around to see a large group of zombies, walking towards them.

"Doc, Marlon. Cover Addy and 10K. Clem and Vasquez take AJ out of here." Warren said as the group members nodded their heads. All of them started to do what they were told to.

"Murphy! Do your zombie voodoo thing!" Louis shouted.

"It's not working! They're drawn to the baby!" Murphy stated, walking backwards.

Then, all of them heard Serena growl at the zombies before charging at them, "Get away from my baby you damn dirty zombies!" She said as she started to fight the zombies off, by herself, "Go! Go! Go!"

Soon enough, almost every member of the group was safe. Almost because Serena was still behind them, fighting off zombies who surrounded her. They stared at her for a few moments before she disappeared in the group of zombies.

"No!" Murphy shouted as Serena came into their way. Unfortunely, she a zombie now, "Help her. Please.''

"I give you mercy." Warren said, before firing the bullet at Serena's head, finishing her off.

* * *

The day after Serena had given a birth to the girl, the group was on the road again.

"That's a lot of miles to cover before dark.'' Vasquez stated.

''I agree. We should get going.'' Clementine agreed.

"I'll go get Murphy." Warren said before making her way to Murphy who was taking care of his daughter.

It was when 10K opened his eyes, for the first time since he was poisoned by that strange powder.

''Hey, buddy." Marlon said.

"There he is." Doc smiled.

''Where's did she have the baby?'' 10K asked.

"Yeah. Murphy's having a moment with her." Doc lied.

"Okay.." 10K said.

"And speaking of babies. I've got a present for you, guys." Addy said before handing the condoms from the drugstore to 10K, Clem, Violet, Marlon and Louis.

"Billy Boy brand condoms." They read loudly at the same time.

"You guys are not gonna die a virgins. I promise. But when it happens, don't be stupid." Addy told them.

''Yeah. Like that guy.'' Vasquez said, pointing at Murphy and his child, ''I mean how did that happen anyway?''

"Yeah. We're curious as well." Marlon added.

''Oh, guys. You got to understand. There was pie.'' Doc replied.

"She's pretty." Warren said, approaching Murphy before pulling out a letter, "I got something for you."

"What's that?" Murphy asked as Warren handed a letter to him, so he could take a look at what it was saying.

"Serena's list of babies names." Warren replied as Murphy expression changed, "What, are they terrible?"

"Take a look." Murphy said, handing a letter back to her.

"Sarah. Ellen. Carolyn. Come on. These are nice names." Warren told him.

''Yeah, if she wants to join the PTA.'' Murphy stated, "But that's not you, is it sweetheart? My mother's name was Lucinda. I think I'll call her _Lucy_.''

"Lucy. The first of your kind." Warren stated.

''Isn't she perfect?'' Murphy asked.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


End file.
